Como si Nunca Hubieses Existido
by shatzieCMason
Summary: Cómo seria la vida de los Cullen si Bella hubiera fallecido al dar a luz. Qué pasaria con Edward y Renessme? Y sobre todo que pasaria si Bella no estuviera en el cielo como todos piensan sino viviendo una vida normal como cualquier chica , persiguiendo sus sueños y viviendo una vida feliz como que si ella nunca se hubiera mudado a Forks.
1. Prologo

Prologo:

Caminaron entre los arbustos, la luna brillaba encima de ellos, todo parecía ser una noche perfecta de septiembre , de esas noches medio frías que anuncian que la llegada del otoño esta a la vuelta de la esquina.

Y ahí estaban los dos con expresiones de preocupación; llevaban palas en las manos listos para realizar el trabajo que los había llevado hasta ahí. Ella estaba convencida que la iba a encontrar con vida, no sabía en qué estado pero iba a estar con vida , tenía fe en ello . ¿ Cómo iba a ser posible que la Isabella que ella conocía , se hubiera dado por vencida?. No eso jamás Isabella nunca lo haría, menos sabiendo que en este mundo había una pequeña bebe esperando conocerla y esperando que ella le brindara todo su amor.

Llegaron al claro , todo parecía estar en una completa paz y ahí junto a un gran árbol estaba una tumba , se notaba que era nueva , la tierra todavía se veía revuelta encima y tenía un ramo de fresias a un lado que aún no se habían marchitado.

- Es aquí Joe, - dijo la chica- vamos comencemos a escavar, tenemos que sacarla de ahí o se morirá de la sed.

No te preocupes Gabrielle – dijo el mirándola a los ojos - la sacaremos.


	2. Ch1 El Pasado parte 1

**Capitulo 1 : **

**Hola a todos , desde hace mucho tiempo que tengo la idea de esta historia es un poco fuera de lo común , van a encontrar mientras la leen nuevos personajes que le darán sobre todo a Bella un giro en su personalidad. Habran nuevos intereses amorosos y complicaciones. Espero que le den a esta historia una oportunidad. Les prometo que será entretenida. SaluditosJ**

Capitulo 1 : **El pasado. parte 1**

Los Ángeles, California hace 3 años .

Bella POV:

Mi vida jamás había sido tan perfecta como lo era ahora. Tenía todo lo que una chica podía desear, me encontraba viviendo en la mejor ciudad del mundo Los Ángeles con mi hermana gemela Gabrielle sin la cual no puedo vivir , estudiando lo que más amo y viviendo mis sueños.

Desde muy pequeñas Gabby y yo hemos estado interesadas en el arte , ella en el ballet y la danza y yo en la música , por ello cuando cumplimos 15 años nos inscribimos para una beca en un programa para jóvenes talento de Julliard , entrar a dicho programa es casi imposible pero nosotras trabajamos muy duro para lograrlo y así lo hicimos. Sin importar las protestas de mi madre Renné y mi padre Charlie de dejarnos vivir por nuestra cuenta en una ciudad tan grande como lo es Los Ángeles , nos mudamos aquí y empezamos a estudiar lo que nos gusta.

Hemos vivido en los Ángeles desde ya hace 2 años y es lo mejor que nos ha pasado. Ambas trabajamos y estudiamos a la vez , yo como asistente de un estudio de grabación en Hollywood y Gabby como instructora de ballet para niñas pequeñas .

La verdad es que todo ha sido perfecto hasta hace 6 meses que Gabby empezó a salir con este chico Tyler. Al principio parecía todo como un cuento de hadas pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo comencé a notar algunos cambios en las actitudes de mi hermana, actitudes de inseguridad y sumisión . Fue entonces cuando empecé a sospechas y encontrarme con el hecho de que mi hermana está en una relación violenta. Gabby era incapaz de darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba metida , no importaba las veces en la que intenté intervenir por su bien. Simplemente no me escucho. No hasta hace 3 semanas que Tyler se dignó a ponerle una mano encima . Eso fue la llama de atención que Gabrielle necesitaba para dejarlo y así lo hizo.

Ahora todo ha vuelto a la normalidad y nos encontramos planeando nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños número 17 , la cual nuestra amiga Kelly la hará en la casa de sus padres en Malibu. Todos nuestros amigos estarán ahí , todos . Hasta Charlie se animo a venir .

Joe POV:

Camine por el pasillo de la academia hasta el salón de ensayos , sabía que iba a encontrar a Bella ahí , era su lugar preferido. Y ahí la encontré sentada en el banquillo del piano componiendo como siempre. Juro que esta chica nunca se cansa de escribir canciones.

- Hola extraña- dije tocando su hombro

- JOEY! – exclamo mientras me daba un abrazo- ¿Qué haces acá?

- Vine a verte e invitarte a un helado , vienes?-dije ofreciéndole mi mano.

- Claro! Vamos.

- Así que en 2 días ya serás una mujer de 17 años! Serás todo un vejestorio! – dije en tono juguetón-

- Hahaha muy gracioso – dijo mientras me pegaba un golpecito en mi hombro- estoy muy emocionada Kelly se ha tomado muy enserio lo de la planificación y además tengo una cita esa noche . – dijo mientras se sonrojaba-

- Aja! Déjame adivinar quién es el afortunado… no será Chase?

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- dijo asombrada.

- Soy tu mejor amigo Bells y te conozco , se que tienes un ¨crush¨ con ese chico desde que entraste a esta academia y además es un muy buen muchacho , un buen actor con una carrera por delante así que lo apruebo .Y además he visto como te mira. – dije mientras entrabamos a la heladería y ordenábamos-

- Si te cuento algo – dijo ella mientras se llevaba a la boca su cono de helado- no te reirás verdad.

- Ehh no , ¿ que paso bells?

- El me hace sentir mariposas en el estomago , es raro … pero creo que estoy enamorada.

- Eso es bueno… - dije mientras pensaba en las mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estomago cada vez que miraba a Gabrielle , era ella quien a mi me quitaba el sueño , muchos dirán como es que eres mejor amigo de su hermana gemela y estas enamorado de ella , ¿Cómo reconoces las diferencias? ¿Cómo no las confundes? , las diferencias estaban demasiado marcadas como para confundirme de personas , Isabella es un amor de persona , de un gran corazón y siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ella misma , sus ojos son suspicaces siempre intuyendo cosas , también era un tanto juguetona con los chicos , siempre los hace sudar con miradas seductoras y traviesas. Por otro lado Gabrielle es activa , dinámica , no tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa , a veces abre la boca sin pensar , va por lo que quiere sin importarle nada y es como una niña nunca puede estar en un solo lugar.

- Alo! Hola! JOE! – dijo Bella tratando de llamar mi atención - ¿ a dónde te fuiste?.. no me digas , déjame adivinar. Estabas pensando en Gabby verdad.

- Sonreí- si , la verdad es que el oírte hablar así de Chase hizo que pensara en ella.

- Sabes una cosa Joe, tu eres mi cuñado perfecto y yo se que algún día Gabby se dará cuenta que eres el hombre perfecto para ella.

ahora ya conocen a 2 personajes nuevos, diganme que piensan sobre Bella y su gemela .


	3. Ch3 El pasado parte 2

Hola a todos ! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y leerla! Espero que disfruten este capitulo. :) ( Todos los derechos reservados a Stephanie Meyer)

Capitulo 2 : el pasado parte 2

Bella POV:

- ¿ estás nerviosa? – pregunto Gabby mientras se terminaba de retocar el maquillaje.

- Si , la verdad es que me pone nerviosa ser el centro de atención , y más que todo porque todos se darán cuenta al verme llegar con Chase que él y yo estamos de alguna manera saliendo y eso me pone ansiosa.

- Hahah , de alguna manera saliendo dices , hay B , Chase y tu no están de alguna manera saliendo , el es prácticamente tu novio .. solo falta que te lo pregunte y ahora en la fiesta un pajarito me conto que te lo iba a preguntar.

- QUE! Porque no me habías dicho nada? – dije

- Pensaba en no decírtelo pero como te conozco y sé como amas las sorpresas .. entonces por eso te lo estoy diciendo ahora. – dijo con una sonrisa- tu tranquila Bella .. papa no lo va a matar , si eso es lo que te preocupa. Además ese chico está loco por ti y con ese vestido que llevas puesto ya me puedo imaginar su cara , los ojos se le van a salir .

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras nos retocábamos esperando a que Chase llegara por mi y Joe por Gabby , para dirigirnos a nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños en Malibu. Fue en ese momento que llamaron a la puerta y sentí que mi corazón se detuvo por un momento.

- Yo voy – dijo Gabby. - Bella – grito mi hermana al rato- es Chase.

Camine hacia la puerta nerviosa, y ahí estaba tan guapo como siempre . Iba vestido casualmente con unos jeans azul obscuro y una camisa de botones lila . No pude evitar soltar una risita ante su elección de camisa porque ya sabía que la había escogido por mí , el lila y el morado son mis colores favoritos y él lo sabe . Lo mire a los ojos sonriendo y sus ojos verdes me miraron con alegría . Chase era alto , esbelto , un poco musculoso , su cabello era marrón claro y su tez blanca , en pocas palabras era el sueño de toda chica.

- Hola hermosa – me dijo mientras me daba un beso en los labios- feliz cumpleaños.

- Sonreí – gracias – le dije - te ves muy bien hoy.

- Nada comparado contigo , estas despampanante.

- Gracias , nos vamos .

- Si , vamos . Que tienes una fiesta a la que no puedes llegar tarde.

Gabrielle POV.

La fiesta era todo un éxito , todos nos la estábamos pasado bien. La casa de Malibu de Kelly era de ensueño. La fiesta la había organizado en la terraza con acceso al mar. En la playa habían mesas , y en la terraza un área de bocadillos y una pista de baile , sin olvidar el dj y karaoke.

Yo no me había sentado ni un solo segundo desde que llegue con Joe , había bailado con todos . Hasta con Charlie , quien a nuestro asombro se animo a bailar una canción de Pitbul conmigo.

Yo no era la única que me la pasaba bien , Bella por su lado estaba radiante de felicidad con Chase a su lado mimándola a cada segundo. Chase es un excelente chico para Bella y se nota que la quiere . Mi hermana siempre ha tenido una buena intuición acerca de los hombres y escogió bien, no como yo que escogí a Tyler y termine con mi corazón roto y un par de moretones.

- GABBY! – grito Kelly - ya es hora – dijo mientras se acercaba a mi .

- Ya es hora para qué?- pregunte

- Para el pastel tontita , para que mas , has visto a Bella?

- Si la vi hace un rato sentada en la playa con Chase , ¿quieres que la llame?- le pregunte mientras le daba un sorbo a mi margarita de fresa sin alcohol.

- No! Yo voy por ella , tu quédate acá y no te muevas , entendido?

- Sí señor. – dije mientras ella bajaba las gradas hacia la playa gritándole a mi hermana que se acercara.

- Así que ya es hora del pastel – comento Joe mientras se apoyaba en la baranda donde yo estaba.

- Sipp! – dije con una sonrisa.- ya es hora de que pida mi deseo – dije mientras Bella se acercaba a mí.

- HEY! – dijo Bella

- Wow , parece que alguien está sumamente feliz el día de hoy – comente ante su evidente alegría.

- Hahaha … la verdad es que si estoy feliz , tengo razones para estarlo , es nuestro cumpleaños , toda la gente que queremos esta con nosotras y la fiesta es un éxito- dijo sonriendo.

- Si .. la verdad es que ha sido una noche estupenda.

- Chicas, miren – dijo Joe , señalando a Kelly quien venia hacia nosotras con un enorme pastel de tres pisos decorado con una zapatilla de ballet y una guitarra y miles de notas musicales alrededor- eso es a lo que yo le llamo un pastel estupendo .

Bella y yo nos acercamos a Kelly , le dimos un abrazo y sonriendo como tontas , dejamos que todos nuestros invitados nos cantaran el cumpleaños feliz. Al terminar ambas pedimos un deseo y soplamos las 17 velitas. Bella y yo nos miramos a los ojos y nos dimos un enorme abrazo.

- Sabes – susurró bella a mi oído – mi deseo es que todos nuestros futuros cumpleaños los pasemos así, felices , juntas y rodeadas de todos los que nos quieren . te amo Gabby , eres la mejor hermana del mundo.

- Yo también te amo B , con toda mi alma – dije abrazándola mas fuerte.

La fiesta continuo sin más eventualidades , hasta que por un momento entre a la casa , solo para encontrarme con Tyler.

- Se puede saber que es lo que haces aquí? – se dije en un tono frio y severo.

- Vine a desearte un feliz cumpleaños amor- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica

- Primero que nada Tyler , no me digas amor y segundo tu no fuiste invitado , acaso no te llego el memo que decía que tu y yo ya no somos nada y jamás volveremos .

- TSK TSK …. Siempre tan difícil y valiente .. como a mi me gustan .

- No seas un IDIOTA - le dije gritando- vete de aca , no me arruines la noche..

- TU NO SEAS UNA ESTUPIDA CARIÑO – dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo- no te equivoques Gabrielle – me susurro al oído y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que estaba muy tomado- soy yo quien decide cuando se terminan las cosas entre nosotros …. Y para que sepas amor … tu sos mía … y de nadie mas y vas a hacer lo que yo quiera.

- SUELTAME! – grite - mi padre esta acá y Joe también y créeme cuando te digo que estarán mas que felices de ponerte en tu lugar.

- TU A MI NO ME DICES QUE HACER Y TAMPOCO ME AMENAZAS – grito mientras me daba una cachetada , afortunadamente mi padre y todos los que estaban en la terraza escucharon y entraron a la sala de la casa.

- QUE HACES AQUÍ! – grito Charlie.

- Reclamando lo que es mío – dijo Tyler- si no eres para mi Gabrielle , no lo serás para nadie- dijo mientras en pocos segundos saco una pistola de el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y me disparó.

Bella POV:

Algo no estaba bien . Mi corazón me lo decía… pero que puede ser.

- Que pasa linda? – pregunto Chase

- Nada … es solo que tengo un … - BANG- se oyó un disparo dentro de la casa y no lo dude dos veces de levantarme de donde estaba y correr hacia adentro.

Entre a la sala y fue entonces cuando vi a Charlie esposando a Tyler , Joe tirado en el piso junto a alguien … me acerque solo para encontrar a mi hermana en el piso con un disparo muy cerca del corazón . Pude sentir que Chase estaba a mi lado . Mi corazón muy dentro de mi daba de gritos … esto no podía estar pasando .. fue ahí cuando todo se puso completamente obscuro y fue entonces que supe que mi vida jamás iba a ser igual.

** AN: HOLA ! muchisimas gracias a quienes han dejado un review ! encerio lo aprecio muchisimo! Bueno ahora si ya saben un poquito de lo que paso en el pasado de Bella .. antes de mudarse a Forks ... este capitulo va a formar lo que se viene despues. En el siguiente ya volvemos al presente que es el dia en que Bella tiene que despertar despues de haberse convertido. MUCHAS GRACIA POR LEER ! dejenme saber lo que piensan ! **


	4. Ch4 No me abandones

** HOLA HOLA A TODOS! muchisimas gracias por leer :) (Todos los derechos reservados a Stephanie Meyer).**

**Capítulo 3: No me abandones.**

**Edward POV:**

-Ya tendría que haber despertado , ya habían pasado un poco más de 72 horas, Carlisle.- dije sonando un poco como un hombre en agonía-

- yo lo sé Edward , solo déjame revisarla, por favor hijo- dijo Carlisle mirándome a los ojos.

Me aparte un poco de la camilla en donde mi esposa estaba , dendole un poco de espacio a Carlisle para que revisara a Bella.

_No sé qué es lo que pasa …_ - la mente de Carlisle reflexionaba para sí – _todo parecía ir tan bien Bella , ¿Qué fue lo que paso?..._

- Carlisle, que es lo que está pasando? - dije totalmente desesperado

- Hijo … Lo siento mucho – dijo completamente desesperado.

- No … No …. Carlisle … No puede ser NOOO!

- Lo siento Edward … todo parecía ir muy bien .. no entiendo que fue lo que paso – dijo Carlisle en un susurro, mientras yo cogía a Bella en mis brazos y la abrazaba con todo mi ser.

Escuche brevemente como Carlisle salía de la habitación y se dirigía a la sala donde se encontraban los demás y les daba la noticia. El dolor que sentía era incomparable, sollozaba y abrazaba a Bella incapaz de soltarla.

Habían pasado horas desde que Carlisle había dado su diagnostico. Ahora me encontraba acá, donde todo empezó aquella primavera en nuestro claro , con Bella en mis brazos. Sin dudas era el mejor lugar para que ella descansara por siempre .

Parecía un ángel , en mis brazos , parecía estar en paz. Y como no iba a estarlo si era la persona más buena y pura que había conocido en toda mi existencia, si era cierto que existía un dios en este universo , el seguramente la quería junto a su lado y sus legiones de ángeles en el cielo . Eso era seguro. Ella se merecía el cielo.

Todo lo que había pasado era mi culpa , completamente mi culpa , sólo si yo no me hubiera cruzado en su camino , sólo si hubiera sido capaz de dejar mi egoísmo de lado y dejarla que viviera una vida feliz como cualquier chica. Ella no estaría muerta.

Y solo pensar que todo lo había hecho por amor. Por un inmenso amor por nuestra hija, y ahora ella no la podrá conocer , Renesmee no podrá saber lo maravillosa que es su madre y Bella no podrá cuidar de la criatura por la que dio su vida. La vida es muy injusta a veces.

Hay Bella como podre seguir adelante si no te tengo a mi lado – le susurre al oído mientras la observaba. – tú sabes muy bien que esto de estar separados no se me da muy bien amor, es un poco injusto sabes , porque tú te vas a el mejor lugar del mundo y yo me quedo acá sin ti. Lo logre entender Bella , logre entender porque te aferraste tanto en mantener con vida al bebe… ella es hermosa, un verdadero milagro. Rosalie y Esme harán un buen trabajo cuidándola por eso ni te preocupes, serán un buen rol materno, aunque nada se comparará contigo. Yo por mi parte no creo poder Bells . Yo se que te enojaras mucho conmigo amor , pero me iré … me iré no se por cuánto tiempo pero necesito alejarme , no puedo estar aquí en este pueblo rodeado de las memorias , nuestras memorias , y no puedo ser un padre para Renesmee porque ni siquiera me puedo acercar a ella. Perdóname mi amor. – dicho esto sepulte al amor de mi vida , dejándola ahí pero no sola porque mi corazón y mi alma se quedaban con ella.

Me levante , volví mi mirado a donde yacía Bella y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí lo más rápido que pude sin mirar atrás.

_Yo se que esta cortito el capitulo . pero no me odien haha seran rencompensados en el proximo!  
_

_GRACIAS ! por sus Reviews ! Yo se que ahorita todo es confuso ... pero sigan leyendo que poco a poco van a entender hacia donde va la historia. Una cosa si les puedo comentar estoy casi segura que una historia asi nadie la ha escrito hasta ahora. haha . Y de verdad espero que les guste mucho! _

_Les mando saludos ! Y ya saben dejenme saber lo que piensan _

_XOXO _

_Daniela :_)


	5. Ch5 Inesperado

**Hola a todos. Bueno les comento un par de cositas. En los capitulos pasados les introduje el pasado de Bella y lo que sucedio con Edward cuando supo que Bella habia fallecido. Ahora en este capitulo les muesto lo que pasa 4 años y medio despues de que Bella muere y Edward se va. Pero se los muestro desde el punto de vista de Billy , yo se que es raro pero Billy es el unico personaje que sabe del pasado de Bella y de la vida de Bella con los Cullen y todo el mundo sobrenatural. Con este capitulo van a tener dudas , y algunas lagunas porque hara falta informacion. Pero eso mas adelate esas lagunas de la historia se iran llenando. Gracias por Leer y que lo disfruten . (todos los derechos reservados a Stephanie Meyer)**

**Capitulo 4: Inesperado.**

**4 años y medio después del nacimiento de Renesmee.**

**Víspera de Año Nuevo.**

** Billy POV:**

Hacía ya aproximadamente 3 años que no veía a Charlie, no desde que se mudo a Nueva York al conseguir un mejor trabajo con el FBI. Al parecer después de todo lo que paso con Bella , el cambio a una ciudad más grande le ha hecho mucho bien . Cada vez que hablamos por teléfono se escucha más tranquilo , se escucha contento y en paz. Lo cual me alegra mucho , porque Charlie no solo perdió a una hija , sino que a dos que ama con locura. Yo no sé cómo Charlie ha podido salir adelante , yo en lo personal no sé qué haría si supiera que jamás volvería a ver a uno de mis hijos. Admiro a Charlie por salir adelante y recuperarse de esas pérdidas tan grandes.

Hace algunos días recibí una llamada de él , en la que me invitaba a pasar año nuevo con él en Nueva York y claro que acepte su invitación , ya que siempre desde hace 4 años paso las fiestas de fin de año con los Cullen y Jacob , y aunque me la paso muy bien , no es lo mismo como pasar las fiestas con los amigos de toda la vida.

Ya tenía todo listo , solo esperaba a Jacob viniera para poderme ir a dejar a el Aeropuerto de Port Angels.

- Papá, ya estás listo? – dijo Jacob mientras entraba a la casa. – Ya es muy tarde

- Si , Jake ya estoy listo. Vamos

- Muy bien , déjame llevar tu maleta

- ¿Cómo esta Renesmee? Hace mucho que no la veo. – pregunte

- Esta muy bien , aunque siempre en estas fechas se pone triste . Ya que los chicos en la escuela siempre hablan de sus padres y como pasan la navidad , y eso le recuerda a Bella y por su puesto a su papa .

- Bueno, Jake eso es algo normal . Siempre va a haber una parte de Nessie que extrañara a su madre. Solo recuérdate que ella está entrando en un periodo un poco complicado para las señoritas , y es el momento en el cual más necesitan a su mama. Su verdadera mama . Ese cariño es irremplazable, aunque ella tenga 2 tías y una abuela que dan la vida por ella.

- Sii es cierto. Tienes razón papa.

- Bella hubiera sido una gran madre, de eso no hay duda. - comente, recordado la bondad y el corazón que Bella tenia.

- Hubiera sido la mejor madre del mundo , Papa , la mejor. – comento mientras entraba en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto- bueno papa ya llegamos.

Jacob me ayudo con mi equipaje, y el papeleo necesario para tomar mi vuelo a Nueva York.

- Bueno Papa , pásatela muy bien – dijo Jacob al despedirme- y salúdame a Charlie.

- Claro Hijo , lo saludare de tu parte. – dije mientras una de las asistentes de vuelo me llevaba hasta la puerta de abordaje.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

- BILLY – grito Charlie al verme en la puerta de salida del aeropuerto Jf Kennedy. - Hola- dijo con una sonrisa mientras me recibía- ¿Cómo has estado, viejo?

- Muy bien Charlie y tú – pregunte mientras nos dirigíamos a su coche.

- Muy bien! La verdad no me quejo, contento de tenerte aquí.

- Si , yo también estoy contento de verte – dije mientras él me ayudaba a subirme a su auto.

- ¿ya habías venido antes a Nueva York? , cierto Billy – pregunto Charlie mientras manejaba.

- Hace muchos años cuando era muy joven , seguramente ha cambiado mucho. – comente.

- Si , ha cambiado , pero en lo personal me encanta vivir acá , más que todo porque las chicas me visitan más a menudo. A ellas les encanta esta ciudad.

- ¿chicas? , ¿Qué chicas Charlie? – pregunte curioso.

- Mis Chicas! Billy … haha! No me digas que no te acordabas que tengo dos hijas. – comento divertido.

- si si claro que lo recuerdo- comente , completamente confundido , como podía ser que Charlie este hablando de Bella y de Gabby si ellas estaban muertas ya hace mas d años , ¿ que es lo que estaba pasando?

- Bella es quien mas disfruta de Nueva York , pero más que todo porque pasa más tiempo acá , por su carrera claro. Gabby viene con ella seguido cuando puede y cuando su trabajo se lo permite. Ahora que Bella está saliendo de nuevo con Chase , se pasa más tiempo acá , ya que el chico trabaja en Broadway . Eso me conviene claro porque se mantienen más tiempo acá en Nueva York que en Los Ángeles. – Comento - Mañana la pasaremos en el apartamento de Chase , el es el que está haciendo una fiesta de Año nuevo y nos invito , así que veras a las chicas. Han crecido tanto Billy y son mi orgullo mas grande.

- uhh si , Billy a Bella no la ves desde cuando tenia 5 creo , que fue cuando dejo de llegar a Forks en los veranos y a Gabby no la vez desde que tenia 13 creo … te acuerdas como Gabby se la pasaba jugando con Jacob en la tierra …

- Claro que lo recuerdo… - comente

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegamos al apartamento de Charlie en Queens , era un apartamento espacioso , tradicional al igual que Charlie. Tomamos juntos una cerveza mientras veíamos un poco televisión. Hablamos de trabajo , y de cosas poco relevantes . Charlie y a no menciono a las chicas . Pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en ello. ¿ que clase de broma pesada era esta? ¿ que es lo que estaba pasado? Y lo que Charlie comento que tenia años de no ver a Bella , que no la veía desde que ella tenia 5 años .. ¿ como iba a ser posible si hace 5 años se mudo con el a Forks? .

Seguramente todo se iba aclarar mañana en la fiesta , cuando viera con mis propios ojos y lograra hablar personalmente con Bella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**Dia de la fiesta.**

- Bueno creo que ya estamos listos para irnos.- dijo Charlie- espero que no te importe que vayamos en Metro ahora Billy , pero asi como se pone Nueva York en fin de año es imposible manejar , mas cuando toda la gente se encuentra en Times Square. Aun asi me imagino que el metro será un poco incomodo , pero no tanto como manejar.

- No te preocupes Charlie- dije – de todas formas todo es parte de la experiencia.

Llegamos a la fiesta , en un apartamento grande , con balcón en el Upper West Side de Manhattan . Había Mucha gente joven , pero aun no veía a Bella o a Gabrielle.

Fue entonces cuando la vi, en realidad no sabía cual de las dos era si Bella o Gabrielle , ya que son idénticas , pero vi a una de ellas , con un vestido corto , tacones y pelo más claro. Se veía radiante, esbelta , feliz y saludable. Se acerco a nosotros con una sonrisa.

- Hola papa – dijo, mientras abrazaba a Charlie.

- Hola Bells , te ves hermosa hoy - dijo Charlie mientras la abrazaba

- Gracias, espero que no hayan tenido problemas para venir hasta aca , todos sabemos cómo es Nueva York en año nuevo.

- No , no nos costó mucho llegar. Hija te recuerdas de mi amigo Billy de La Push .

- Eh .. creo que si … Tu eres el padre de Rebeca verdad? , recuerdo que jugaba con ella cuando visitaba a papa en Forks , hace muchos años .

- Si , ese soy yo – dije – Has crecido mucho Isabella , ya eres toda una Señorita .

- Muchas Gracias … - dijo- bueno espero que disfruten de la fiesta y los veo al rato.. – dijo mientras se dirigía a un grupo de jóvenes que al parecer eran sus amigos.

Estaba confundido, Bella había mencionado a mi hija mayor , no había mencionado a Jacob , no se acordaba de nada , su expresión había sido de cómo que si no me conociera. Como que si no se acordara de mi .. Dios que era lo que estaba pasando.

- PAPA! - se escucho una voz y un taconeo detrás mío – Hola! - dijo quien parecía ser Gabrielle.

- Hola Cariño – dijo Charlie.- te recuerdas de Billy verdad.

- Ah si! Claro .. – dijo mientras volvía su mirada a mi – Hola Billy.

- Hola Gabrielle – dije con una sonrisa.

- Papa , deberías de traerle una copa a Billy … - Comento Gabby.

- Oh si , cierto … - dijo Charlie- alguna bebida que prefieras Billy – pregunto Charlie.

- No me caería nada mal algo espumoso – dije con una sonrisa , y Charlie se dirigió a la mesa de las bebidas.

- Me imagino que estas confundido- comento Gabrielle – Créeme todo tiene una explicación , no una racional pero un explicación después de todo. Asi que busquemos un lugar privado y hablemos . – dijo Gabrielle.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Apuesto a que los he dejado mas confundidos! hahaha! lo siento.. Bueno ya saben Gracias por leer y dejenme saber lo que piensan ! Saliditos . _

_Daniela._


	6. Ch5 Ingrid

**(todos los derechos reservados a Stephanie Meyer)**

Capitulo 5 : Ingrid.

- Me imagino que estas confundido- comento Gabrielle – Créeme todo tiene una explicación , no una racional pero un explicación después de todo. Así que busquemos un lugar privado y hablemos . – dijo Gabrielle.

- Confundido es quedarse corto Gabrielle – dije – por favor explícame que está pasando aquí.

- Primero movámonos a un lugar más privado donde me puedas escuchar y donde nadie nos interrumpa. - dijo mientras me guiaba a un cuarto , que parecía ser el estudio.

- Estas viva – dije, aun sorprendido – pero cómo?

- Lo estoy ahora- dijo con una sonrisa- pero déjame empezar la historia desde el principio. No se si alguna vez Charlie te comento de nuestro amigo Joe. Bueno Joe fue un vampiro, al igual que Edward y todos los Cullen , pero su talento era único , tenía el talento de parecer y tener la habilidad de actuar como un humano siempre. Es por eso que podía salir al sol sin brillar, dormir y comer . Por eso ninguna de nosotras dos se dio cuenta que él era diferente. Joe siente algo muy especial por mi , lo hizo por mucho tiempo pero antes yo Salía con un Chico llamado Tyler . Esa parte de la historia estoy segura que te la sabes. Pase mucho tiempo en una relación violenta casi dos años y todo culmino en nuestro cumpleaños 17 cuando el maldito se apareció en la fiesta y casi me mato . Hubiera muerto Billy , bueno en parte lo hice porque Joe me convirtió . Y como podrás entender no podía permitir que Bella o todos nuestros amigos se dieran cuenta que yo era un vampiro , ya que era una neófita.

Nunca me separe de Bella , Billy siempre la vigile desde lejos con Joe , así que como te imaginaras no soy fan de Edward , porque vi exactamente todo lo que mi hermana paso por el y sus decisiones .Pero también entiendo que Bella lo ama y el a ella . Cuando Bella estaba embarazada de Renessmee estuve a punto de tocar a la puerta de los Cullen y estar al lado de mi hermana . Pero imagínate lo que hubiera pasado, Bella estaba demasiado delicada y no quería causar mas estrés con semejante noticia. Así que espere.

Durante el cambio , Joe me convenció que pasáramos unos días en Seattle y que dejáramos que los Cullen se encargaran de Bella mientras se convertía y cuando despertara , me pidió que le diéramos un poco de espacio , diciendo que Bella iba a estar lo suficientemente confundida con el cambio como para agregarle otro problema con mi aparición.

Hice lo que Joe me pidió y pasamos algunos días en Seattle . Cuando volvimos … fuimos directamente a la casa de los Cullen solo para encontrarnos con la sorpresa de que todos estaban de duelo y Edward desparecido. Renessmee sola , solo con sus tías y Bella perdida. Fue entonces cuando temí lo peor. Yo sabia muy dentro de mi que Bella no había muerto , ella es increíblemente fuerte como para no aguantar la transformación. Entonces la buscamos … buscamos con Joe el lugar donde Edward la había sepultado. Yo confiaba que la íbamos a encontrar con vida. Sabía que Edward había confundido las señales … Bella siempre ha sido una persona que hace las cosas en su propio tiempo , no le gusta que la apresuren y seguramente por eso no había despertado en el tiempo esperado.

Encontramos la sepultura 5 días después del nacimiento de Renessmee. Y la sacamos de ahí. Dios Billy … era toda una fiera.. completamente fuera de control por la sed. Joe se hizo cargo de ella … ni siquiera escuchaba.. era como un león en época de caza… no oía razón .

Fuimos a Canadá, porque no podíamos ir a la casa de los Cullen , no con la bebe ahí . En Canadá nos quedamos por semanas . Bella se calmo al cabo de 1 mes … fue ahí cuando me reconoció de inmediato y también a Joe . Fue entonces donde pudimos hablar y nos dimos cuenta de algo. Había perdido la memoria . No se acordaba de nada … todas su memoria desde mi accidente hasta el nacimiento de Renessmee no existían para ella.

Joe y yo estábamos desconcertados. Joe empezó a investigar … a indagar para tratar de entender lo que había pasado, entonces llego a la teoría que todo lo que había pasado en la vida de Bella desde mi accidente hasta el traumático embarazo había sido mucho para sus sentimientos y su mente , entonces había eliminado todas esas memorias un tanto traumáticas de su vida.

- Entonces es por eso que no me reconoció – dije pensativo.

- Exacto , para Bella , ella nunca se mudo a Forks , nunca conoció a Edward y el mundo sobrenatural . Ella ahorita no ha sufrido … Billy , volvió a ser la chica juguetona y apasionada que era cuando teníamos 16 .

- Pero , porque no volvieron con los Cullen? , No tienes idea de lo mucho que han sufrido porque Bella no esta con ellos , y ni se diga Renessmee , ella se siente culpable por que cree que mato a su madre.

- No creas , que no quise que Bella volviera con los Cullen y con su esposo e hija … el plan era que cuando lograramos que Bella se estabilizara y lograra mantener y controlar su sed, volveríamos con ellos , y talvez con su ayuda Bella recordaría todo. Pero al final no pudimos. Dos años después de que Bella se convrtio , nosotros estábamos en España … fue entonces cuando conocimos a una pareja de Hermanos Vampiros , Ingrid y Gabriel. Nos volvimos muy amigos de ellos . Ellos estaban fasinados con nuestras habilidades , mas que todo con la de Joe.

Viajamos durante un tiempo con ellos y yo me hice muy amiga de Ingrid y le conte nuestra historia. Ingrid tiene un poder muy especial , ella puede convertir a un vampiro en humano de nuevo si ella de verdad lo desea . Ingrid de alguna manera se compadeció de todo lo que Bella y yo habíamos vivido y de las prometientes carreras que habíamos dejado atrás , asi como nuestros sueños y nuestra vida en Los Angeles , por ello nos quiso convertir en humanos de nuevo a los 3. Gabriel por su parte , modifica memorias, asi que con la ayuda de Gabriel modificamos las memorias de todos nuestros seres queridos , todas aquellas personas que supieron lo que me paso y lo que le paso a Bella . Modificamos sus memorias para que no recordaran que ambas habíamos muerto y asi con ayuda de ellos volvimos a Los Angeles y seguimos la vida que dejamos desde aquel dia en que me dispararon.

- Es increíble. Verdaderamente increíble. – dije completamente sorprendido ante lo que Gabrielle me había dicho. – pero igual Gabby , porque no volvieron con los Cullen y con Renessmee , más que todo con ella. No tienes idea lo que esa niña ha sufrido por no tener a su madre y a su padre junto a ella.

- Yo lo sé Billy , pero no provoque volver con los Cullen , primero que nada porque creo que mi hermana se merece el chance de vivir y realizar sus sueños y segundo porque estaba esperando que Renessmee sea lo sufrientemente mayor para entender todo este enrredo y las razones que me llevaron a mantener a Bella lejos.

- Creo que te comprendo hija. – dije

- Yo le sugerí a Charlie que te trajera a Nueva York este fin de año. Porque creo que tú me puedes ayudar a acercarme de nuevo a los Cullen. Y también porque sé que Renessmee tiene ya física y mentalmente 13 años , entonces ya puede comprender todo esto. Así que, ¿Qué dices? , me ayudaras.

- Si … Te ayudaré ….. solo dime qué quieres hacer.

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA! como estan todos? Necesito saber que piensan chicos! verdad que esta un poco complicada la cosa y un poco emocionante! cual sera la reaacion de los Cullen... habra que ver ... hahah ! Bueno muchisismas gracias por leer. dejemne un Review y cuenteneme que les parece y que piensan de la Historia. **

**Gracias a todos los que han dejado ya un Review ... se los agradesco y tambien eso me ayuda a inspirarme . **

**Saluditos !**

**Daniela.**


	7. Ch6 Una vida Normal

** Hola a todos , aca esta un nuevo capitulo .. espero que lo disfruten**. **( todos los derechos reservados a Stephanie Meyer)**

**Capitulo 6: Una vida normal.**

Gabrielle POV:

- Si … Te ayudaré ….. solo dime qué quieres hacer. – dijo Billy-

- Tengo que pensarlo Billy … aun no sé cómo será la mejor forma para actuar.

- Si va a estar un poco complicado. – comento-

- Creo que la mejor forma es provocar una reunión familiar, todos los Cullen , tu y Jacob y yo … y así explicarles todo de una buena vez.

- Si es una buena opción pero va a estar difícil porque…Edward no vive con ellos.

- Yo lo sé , pero espero que se digne a regresar pronto.

** 6 meses después**

Bella POV:

Amo el verano , es la mejor época del año , el sol no se oculta hasta tarde , hay calor , la ropa de verano es mas cómoda , y se pueden comprar muchos Bikinis . Definitivamente el varano en los Ángeles era algo excepcional. Aunque este año no lo había podido disfrutar tanto por el trabajo. Últimamente no tengo tiempo para nada y a veces trabajo mas de 8 horas diarias lo que me tiene exhausta , pero vale la pena porque amo mi trabajo.

Hoy era un día un poco fuera de la rutina , ya que iba a ir a almorzar con Joe a un bistró que había abierto recientemente cerca de donde trabajo.

- Hey – dije – al llegar al bistró y tocaba el hombro de Joe , quien ya estaba ahí esperando.

- Hola Bella – dijo mientras me saludaba con un beso en la mejilla. Y sacaba la silla para que pudiera sentarme. El mesero vino a tomar nuestra orden y nos quedamos mirándonos y nos dio un ataque de risa.

- Bueno ya Joe …. No me mires así que me da risa… porque no mejor me cuentas cual es la ocasión de esta invitación , No me lo tomes a mal me encanta que me invites a almorzar pero …. ¿ cuál es la ocasión?

- Ahahahahha! Siempre tan intuitiva- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida- Bueno la verdad es que vivimos juntos y vemos siempre , haha todos los días , pero ahora quiero hablar contigo de algo que no puedo hablar cuando Gabrielle está en casa. Es algo importante.

- ¿pasa algo Joe? , porque me estas asustando un poco , sabes que puedes decir lo que sea. – dije mientras lo notaba nervioso- ¿porque estas tan nervioso?

- Ehhh … bueno Bella quería preguntarte si … ehhh si me aceptas como tu cuñado oficialmente y si me confías a Gabrielle para casarme con ella. – dijo , mientras a mí se me salían los ojos de la sorpresa.

- QUEE! Le vas a proponer matrimonio?

- Si , pero primero quería hablar contigo … porque se perfectamente que con ustedes es un paquete al 2x1 . Ya hable con Charlie y dio su consentimiento ahora solo me faltaba hablar contigo.

- JOE! Hahaha- dije entre risas- sos un tonto , claro que te quiero como mi cuñado , ya lo deberías de saber y no me tendrías que haber preguntado porque ya te considero como mi cuñado –le dije mientras le abrazaba.

- Gracias Bella … la verdad estaba un poco nervioso

- No deberías estarlo. –dije- yo se que Gabby va a estar muy feliz cuando se lo preguntes y no dudara ni dos veces en decirte que sí.

(_)

**Horas despues...**

- Hola hermosa – dijo Chase mientras entraba a mi habitación esa tarde.

- Hola – dije con una sonrisa mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios-

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto mientras se recostaba a mi lado-

- Escribo unas ideas , antes de que se me escapen . – dije mientras volteaba la mirada a mi laptop.

- Hahaha , amor - dijo – tu siempre escribiendo y componiendo canciones. ¿son para el trabajo?

- Mmmm … la verdad es que aun no lo se .. ya veremos. La verdad que esto de ser compositora profesional no es tan fácil ..

- Pero te encanta- dijo mientras me besaba la mejilla.

- Sii , Amo hacer esto… y también mi trabajo en la Academia. – dije mientras cerraba mi laptop para poder pasar un buen tiempo al lado de mi novio-

- Escuche por ahí… que los chicos te aman. Al parecer eres una buena profesora… de canto..

- Hey .. no soy profesora de canto.. solo les ayudo en sus composiciones… - dije mientras me acurrucaba a su lado.

- Oye… - dijo

- Si

- Siempre vas a participar en el concierto que hace la academia todos los septiembres?

- Creo que si .. además este año me toca ayudar a los chicos a montar el show y a elegir las canciones… tu sabes que es muy importante este concierto .. es para recaudar fondos para que este programa de becas siga.. así que pienso ayudar en todo lo que pueda.. Si no fuera por ese programa yo no estuviera acá…

- Si lo se , es una gran oportunidad para chicos talentosos.

- ¿ pero porque preguntas?- dije

- Te pregunto .. tomarme un tiempo en el trabajo y no perdérmelo… - dijo con una sonrisa picara –

- Te avisare con tiempo no te preocupes. …. Sabes … hoy al medio día fui a almorzar con Joe.

- Ah si … y eso?

- Quería hablar conmigo… más bien quería mi bendición porque le va a proponer matrimonio a Gabby.

- Enserio! Eso es una buena noticia amor. Son una excelente pareja.

- Si lo son … estoy feliz por Gabby..

- Quizas nosotros también deberíamos pensar también en formalizar nuestra relación … no crees? – dijo-

- ¿casarnos? - dije.. un poco sorprendida.

- Si… nunca has pensado en nosotros como una pareja casada.

- Mmm … no se nunca lo había considerado..

- Seriamos muy felices Bells … yo me aseguraría de hacerte feliz todos los días.


	8. Ch7 Planes

** Hola a todos. que tal les parecio el capitulo pasado? , se nos avecina una boda y el novio de Bella esta pensando en formalizar! que dira edward al respecto... Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo.. espero lo disfruten. (TOdos los derechos reservados a Stephanie Meyer)**

Capitulo 7: Planes

Edward POV:

Ya son casi 5 años que llevo viviendo sin mi Bella. Han sido los 5 años más largos de mi vida y los mas desolados y desconsoladores. He vivido en todo el mundo prácticamente , en los rincones más recónditos y mas deplorables del mundo , sintiéndome indigno de un lugar mejor. Todos los días pienso en ella , recordando cada facción de su rostro , su sonrisa, sus mejillas cuando sonrojaba, sus ojos… todo . Era verdaderamente un masoquista.

No solo pensaba en ella , a veces también pensaba en mi hija , tratando de imaginar como es y si se parece a su madre. A veces me pregunto si es feliz, aunque estaba seguro que si lo era ya que mis hermanas y mi mama jamás iban a permitir que no lo fuera.

Alice POV:

Era una tarde de viernes como cualquier otra , nos encontrábamos todos en la sala principal enfrente del televisor , viendo una película con Nessie.

- Nessie , ya pensaste que quieres hacer para tu cumpleaños? – pregunto Esme. – Podrías hacer una fiesta con todos tus compañeros de la escuela , si así lo deseas..

- Ehhmm , No he pensado en mi cumpleaños .. creo que no hare nada , no tengo ganas – dijo Nessie.

- ¿Cómo que nada?- dijo Emmett- es tu cumpleaños , hay que celebrarlo.

- Si . Nessie , ya no te tortures por algo que no es tu culpa…. Disfruta ese dia … - dijo Rose , mientras pasaba una mano cariñosamente por el cabello de Nessie.

- Si no quieres una fiesta podemos….. – dije mientras una visión se apodero de mi. Era Edward, había decidido regresar a casa. Estaría aquí en 2 días.

- Alice- dijo Jasper- ¿ que pasa cariño?

- Edward… - dije saliendo de mi visión - ha decidido volver a casa – dije mientras volvia a ver los rostros de la habitación.

- Bueno eso es una buena noticia- dijo Carlisle – con una sonrisa.

- Cuanto tiempo – dijo Esme sin poder ocultar su emoción.

- En dos días – dije.

Gabrielle POV:

Estaba cansadísima , había dado 4 clases de baile hoy por la tarde , que lo único que quería hacer es dormir. Entre a la casa y maggie la perra golden retriever de Bella Salió a recibirme con un alegre movimiento de cola.

- Hola maggie – le dije mientras le acariciaba un poco la cabeza. - ¿ sabes donde esta Bella?- le pregunte , mientras que ella solo levantaba las orejas en señal de que me había comprendido. ¨ BELLA ¨ grite desde la cocina.

- EN MI CUARTO- me respondió.

Subí las escaleras hasta la habitación de Bella , y la encontré como siempre sentada en el sofá que tiene vista al balcón y desde donde se puede ver la playa; escribiendo en su diario.

- Hola B , dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

- Hola ¿ cómo te fue en tus clases? – pregunto , mientras cerraba su diario y lo ponía a un costado.

- Ugh- dije con una mueca- estoy muerta de cansancio , me fue bien pero estoy muy cansada – dije.

- Date un baño y te acuestas – me dijo .

- Si eso hare. … Oye quería platicar contigo de algo.

- Que paso? - me dijo.

- Bueno ya en un mes 13 días cumplimos 23 y estaba pensando en la celebración.

- Sii , es cierto … pues no tengo nada en mente , el año pasado fuimos a parís y llevamos a papa con nosotras , este año no se me ocurre nada … y a ti.

- Pues fíjate que yo pensaba en que sería bueno , ya que esta casa es prácticamente nueva , hacer una pequeña fiesta aquí . solo nuestros amigo mas cercanos . ¿Qué te parece?

- Es buena idea. Hagamos eso.

- Excelente! , entonces mañana mismo empezare a organizar todo.

- ¿ por qué tan pronto?- pregunto .

- Porque días antes de la fiesta , iré a un seminario de Ballet en Seattle , hoy me llego mi invitación. Le diré a Joe que me acompañe .

- Oh … muy bien entonces.. empecemos a planearlo. Es mas esta perfecto … planeemos desde ahora ya que el 12 de septiembre es el concierto para recaudar fondos para las becas de la academia . Y ya sabes cómo me pongo fechas antes de ese día, más que todo que ahora ayudare a los chicos a montar sus números.

- Sii .. muy bien entonces empezamos mañana con la planeación.

Billy POV:

Jacob entro a la casa , tirando la puerta. Estaba enojado , pero ¿Por qué?. Si siempre que regresa de ver a Renessmee esta calmado , algo paso.

- Jacob!, hijo que pasa? – pregunte mientras me acercaba a él.

- Edward… está de regreso papa – dijo – y tuvimos una discusión sobre Renessmee. Quiere que no le diga nada de lo que siento por ella aun. quiere que espere hasta que ella tenga una edad razonable.

- Bueno hijo es su padre… y Renessmee tiene tan solo 5 años , es mas está por cumplirlos.

- Si pero parece una chica de 15 papa.

- Si Jake , pero creo que lo que te pide Edward es un poco razonable… piénsalo .

- El la abandono! Y ahora aparece de la nada y cree que puede venir a mandar.. y manejar la vida de Nessie a su antojo.

- Mira Hijo- dije- tal vez la forma en la que Edward manejo su tristeza ante la muerte de Bella no fue la mejor. Pero aun así el ama a Renessmee , de eso estoy seguro y es su padre y considero que lo que te pide es razonable. No te esta diciendo que no te acerques mas a ella. solo te pide que esperes.

- Lo que sea .- dijo jake , mientras se levantaba aun enfadado a su cuarto y cerraba de un portazo.

Tome el teléfono y marque . El momento había llegado-

- Aló , - contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

- Gabrielle- dije- habla Billy.

- Oh .. Hola Billy , ¿Cómo estás?- dijo en un tono amable.

- Muy bien , te llamaba para decirte que regreso… así que ahora tu dime como proseguimos con el plan.

AN:

**Ahi lo tienen, ya el enfrentamiento e Gabby con los Cullen esta a la vuelta de la esquina ! cuentenme que piensan , saluditos **

**Daniela.**


	9. Ch8 festividades

**(todos los derechos reservados a Stephanie Meyer)**

**Capitulo 8 : Festividades.**

**Renessmee POV:**

Mi padre Edward , había vuelto ya hace 3 días

_Flashback:_

_- Hijo que bueno que decidiste volver a casa- dijo Esme mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente , mientras el aun seguía en la puerta._

_- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta hijo – dijo Carlisle mientras tomaba su turno para abrazarlo –_

_- Gracias- dijo mi padre en un tono suave ._

_Fue entonces cuando pude verlo de verdad. Ya lo conocía por fotografías pero verlo asi en frete mio fue otra cosa. Era alto ,delgado y guapo. Sus ojos buscaron los mios y cuando me vio , me regalo una sonrisa y se acerco a mi . Ahora estábamos frente a frente , me acaricio la mejilla y levanto mi barbilla un poco para poder verme mejor._

_- Te pareces mucho a Bella – dijo con una sonrisa._

_Yo sonreí y sin poderme aguantar mas , me avalance sobre el y lo abrace con fuerza y para mi sorpresa el también me correspondió el abrazo._

Y sorprendentemente todo en la casa estaba bien. Mi papa y yo habíamos hablado y estábamos empezando a formar una relación por lo que estaba contenta.

Mi cumpleaños es en dos días y aunque es una fecha sensible para mi papa , me prometió que lo celebraríamos juntos por primera vez. No habíamos planeado nada , pero Jacob me estaba organizando una fiesta en su casa en La Push , con toda la manada .

**Gabrielle POV:**

Ya estaba en Seattle , el seminario había empezado hoy y terminaba mañana al medio día . Este seminario no pudo caer en mejor fecha para mis planes. Mañana pensaba enfrentarme a los Cullen . Billy y yo habíamos estado en contacto y me comento que mañana por la tarde iban a celebrar el cumpleaños de Renessmee en su casa en La Push , en donde yo pensaba llegar ya tarde.

No tenía ni idea como iba a hacer, que iba a decir y como iba a acercarme a ellos. Pero ya mañana me iba a preocupar por su reacción , por ahora lo único que quería es disfrutar mi cita con Joe. Me iba a llevar a cenar a la Space Needle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No sé porque no me di cuenta antes del hombre que tenia a mi lado , nos hubiéramos ahorrado todos muchos problemas y complicaciones. Joe era simplemente fantástico y estaba completamente enamorada de él. Nuestra cena romántica iba muy bien , el lugar era espectacular y la vista de la ciudad verdaderamente te quitaba el aliento.

Después de reírnos mientras cenábamos , el mesero retiro los platos y Joe ordeno un postre. Yo me recline un poco en el asiento y voltee mi mirada hacia la ventana , admirando la vista.

- Es verdaderamente hermoso- dije

- Sí , pero tú lo eres mas - me respondió Joe , lo cual me hizo sonreír mientras volvía mi mirada al él. – Gabby, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te amo y de lo agradecido que estoy con la vida por haberte puesto en mi camino. En mis tiempos ninguna chica me intereso como me interesas tu , ninguna chica me hizo sentir lo que siento cuando estoy contigo. Y aunque al principio no me mirabas con el mismo interés con el que yo te miraba yo jamás me iba a dar por vencido , iba a luchar por tu amor y no pensaba y ahora no pienso perderte. Por eso quiero preguntarte – dijo mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su saco y yo aparte de las lagrimas que tenía en los ojos deje de respirar literalmente- si me harías el honor de ser mi esposa. Te prometo que dedicare mi vida entera a ti , así que…. Que dices ¿te quieres casar conmigo?- dijo mientras me mostraba el anillo. Yo me largué a llorar .

- SI! – dije entre sollozos - si acepto.

**Alice POV:**

Casi todas las noches desde que Edward volvió , nos sentábamos todos juntos en la sala y le contábamos a Edward anectotas de Nessie. Hoy no fue la excepción. Era un buen tiempo el que pasábamos en familia, lo disfrutábamos mucho y aunque a Nessie le diera pena , Edward disfrutaba de escuchar las historia de sus travesuras y ocurrencias de cuando era pequeña.

Nos estábamos riendo de la vez que Nessie escondió el control del playstation de Emmett … cuando tuve una visión.

_Era Bella… pero se veía mayor , tenía el cabello más largo y ondulado , estaba usando maquillaje y un vestido rojo. Estaba en un Restaurante , con un chico que se veía de la misma edad que ella. Ella estaba a punto de llorar cuando el dijo: ¨ Que dices ¿te quieres casar conmigo?¨, él le mostro el anillo y ella se largo a llorar y entre sollozos le dijo que sí._

Al terminar la visión , todos en la habitación estaban esperando alguna reacción de mi parte pero estaba tan consternada por lo que había visto que no sabía que decir. Solo voltee mi mirada a Edward quien estaba en shock , porque era Bella a la que había visto y el también había podido verlo a través de mi visión.

- Alice! – dijo Edward- ¿ que fue eso? – dijo Edward con su voz llena de emoción.

- No lo sé! – respondí - no entiendo nada…. No lo se

- Alice … ¿ qué pasa? – dijo Jasper - ¿ qué fue lo que viste?

- Vi …. Vi a Bella - dije

- ¿Cómo Alice? , eso no puede ser posible – dijo Carlisle – no puede ser porque bella ya no está con nosotros ..

- ¿ que viste cariño? – dijo esme

- Era Bella … pero mayor , un poco diferente de nuestra Bella , se veía más madura , estaba en un restaurante con un chico que le pedía matrimonio.

- Pero eso no puede ser – dijo Emmett- Bella jamás saldría con alguien más que no fuera Edward.

- Creo – dijo Rose – que estamos sobre analizando la situación … y además de eso estamos poniendo nerviosa a Renessmee. Sea lo que sea que viste Alice lo entenderemos luego cuando la visión se cumpla.

- Rose tiene razón- dijo Carlisle - creo que es hora de que Renessmee se vaya a dormir , mañana será un gran dia para ella y sea lo que sea que viste Alice , lo entenderemos cuando el tiempo sea oportuno.

- Pero Carlisle – dijo Edward.

- No hijo … piensa en Renessmee.- dijo Carlisle.

Renessmee POV:

Desperté con los gritos de mi tío Emmett … quien gritaba ¨FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NESSIE¨ . Aun era temprano , pero me levante de la cama y me dispuse a arreglarme para ir a la escuela.

Cuando ya estaba lista baje las escaleras y toda mi familia me recibió con abrazos y felicitaciones, y por primera vez mi papa estaba aquí conmigo.

Mi abuela Esme me había preparado waffles de chispas de chocolate para mi desayuno, mis favoritos. Me senté en la mesa del comedor a comerlos mientras mi tía Alice me daba todos mis regalos. Amaba lo especial que me hacían sentir este día aun sabiendo lo que significaba. Mi papa estaba ahí pero yo sabía que esta fecha era super sensible para él , más que todo con los eventos ocurridos anoche con la visión de mi tía Alice .

La hora para irnos a la escuela había llegado , asi que me despedi de mis abuelos y de mi papa y me fui directamente a clases.

Las clases en la escuela se me hicieron eternas pero porque estaba pensando en la fiesta que Jacob había prometido hacer en su casa hoy por la tarde y a la cual había invitado a todos , a la manada y a las novias de los chicos de la manada y a toda mi familia incluyendo a papa.

Al llegar a casa después de clases me fui a cambiar y todos nos preparamos para ir a mi fiesta en la casa de Jacob. Papa y yo fuimos en su auto , mientras que los demás en los suyos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

La fiesta era un éxito , me la estaba pasando muy bien . Había comido pastel y habíamos jugado con los chicos. Pero ya la velada estaba llegando a su fin y todos nos habíamos acercado a la pequeña sala de la casa de Billy en donde ya casi dábamos por terminada la fiesta. Creo que todos nos habíamos divertido , hasta papa socializo un poco con Sam y Seth, menos Billy él se la había pasado ausente en toda la tarde y cada vez que Jake le preguntaba que porque estaba tan raro y tan nervios él decía que no tenía nada.

Sam había empezado a contar anécdotas cuando todos escuchábamos a un auto estacionarse afuera.

- Papa , - dijo Jacob- ¿ esperas a alguien?

- Si – respondió Billy , mientras se movía hacia la puerta para abrirla. – te esperaba más temprano- dijo Billy cuando abrió la puerta.

- Lo sé – respondió una voz femenina a la que todos en la habitación escucharon e inmediatamente se tensaron – tuve un retraso , pero espero que no sea muy tarde. – dijo la chica mientras entraba a la casa . Fue entonces cuando la vi , llevaba botas de tacón negras, unos leggins negros, una blusa verde militar y una chaqueta de cuero. Llevaba también accesorios y el pelo suelto. Cuando se dio la vuelta vi que era mi mama.

**Yo se que me quieren matar ! haha ya se imaginaran lo que viene en el siguiente capitulo. Es mas ya casi esta listo... haha pero lo subire dependiendo de los reviews que reciba! haha lo siento .. espero que lo disfruten . saluditos.**

**Daniela.**


	10. Ch9 la verdad parte 1

**(todos los derechos reservados a Stephanie Meyer)**

**Capitulo 9 : la verdad.**

**Outsiders POV:**

Desde el momento en que ella se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a todos los que estaban en la habitación, la casa se convirtió en un caos. Los Cullen se levantaron de donde estaban sentados , Edward casi salta hasta donde ella estaba para tomarla en sus brazos y no soltarla . Jacob , empezó a gritarle a su padre. Renessmee tenía los ojos llorosos y toda la manada parecía estar petrificada.

- PAPA! – gritaba Jacob.

- Bella – dijo Edward en un tono lleno de ansias y desesperación por tenerla junto a el.

Gabrielle solo se limito a mirar a Billy por ayuda.

- Carlisle , - dijo Billy – Ayúdame un poco. Necesito que todos se calmen YA.

- Si porque no volvemos a sentarnos y nos calmamos , seguramente hay una explicación para todo esto. – dijo Carlisle , mientras todos se volvían a sentar y taraban de calmarse.

- Son todos tuyos- dijo Billy , refiriéndose a Gabrielle, al ver que todos se habían calmado y estaban ahora guardando silencio.

- Jamás me imagine que esto iba ser tan difícil – dijo Gabrielle dando un gran suspiro. Fue entonces cuando se tomo un momento para observar a todos en la habitación. Fue entonces cuando la vio … a Renessmee su sobrina, sus miradas se encontraron y Gabrielle le sonrió , fue entonces cuando Renessmee no se pudo contener y se levanto y corrió hacia Gabrielle y la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Gabrielle por su parte se sintió culpable , porque había privado a su propia sobrina de su madre y porque sabía que este abrazo era de Bella y no de ella. Renessmee lloraba en sus brazos y ella no pudo contener las lagrimas tampoco.

- Lo siento mucho Renessmee – dijo Gabrielle. – pero no soy quien tú crees.

Renessmee la volvió a ver con una expresión de confusión en su rostro que reflejaba la misma confusión de todos en la habitación.

- Porque no tomas asiento Gabrielle – dijo Billy – Así creo que será mejor explicar todo esto.

Gabrielle tomo asiento en un sofá para dos con Renessmee a su lado, enfrente tenía a todos los Cullen y a un lado a toda la manada.

- Yo creo que hablo por todos – dijo Emmett - Pero si no eres quien creemos que tu eres , entonces quien? –Gabrielle solto una risita.

- Emmett, cierto – dijo Gabrielle.

- Si … pero aun no respondes la pregunta. – dijo Emmett , en un tono un poco duro.

- Soy Gabrielle Swan , la hermana gemela de Bella.- dijo Gabby.

- Eso no puede ser , Bella no tiene hermanos – dijo Alice.

- SI , me tiene a mi . Lo que pasa es que nunca te lo dijo- respondió Gabrielle.

- ¿ por qué?- dijo Edward- ¿Por qué iba a ocultar algo así?

- Hay muchas razones – dijo Gabby.

- Papa desde cuando sabes esto y no mencionaste nada – dijo Jacob a Billy sonando enfadado.

- No te enojes con tu papa Jacob- dijo Gabby- si no te menciono nada es porque no lo supo hasta hace algunos meses y cuando supo de nosotras le pedí que me guardara el secreto hasta que yo pudiera hablar con ustedes.

- DESDE CUANDO PAPA- repitió Jacob , ignorando lo que había dicho Gabrielle.

- Volví a ver a Gabrielle y a Bella en año nuevo- respondió Billy.

- Perdón , ¿quizás no escuche bien?- dijo Edward.- dijiste Bella.

- Si, Edward dijo Bella.- dijo Gabrielle- Bella está viva y humana.

- Donde esta, necesito verla , Dime donde esta – dijo Edward completamente frenético.

- Edward- lo reprendió Esme- cálmate.

- NO puedo Calmarme – grito Edward.

- Hijo … porque no dejamos primero que Gabrielle nos explique que está pasando acá antes de que hagas algo precipitado. – dijo Carlisle- Gabrielle nos puedes explicar todo esto por favor.

- Si … pero empezare por el principio. – dijo Gabrielle volviendo a ver a todos en la habitación.

- Yo creo que nosotros mejor nos vamos. – dijo Sam , volviendo a ver a toda la manada. Todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.- Feliz cumpleaños Renessmee- dijo mientras todos salían.

- Ah … - dijo Gabrielle- se me olvidaba , tengo algo para ti – le dijo a Renessmee, mientras buscaba algo en su cartera. – Ten – dijo ,mientras le daba a Nessie un pequeño regalo. – Ábrelo. – Nessie tomo la cajita entre sus manos y la abrió lentamente , para encontrar una pulsera con muchos dijes.- Es igual a la nuestra – le dijo Gabrielle- Bella y yo tenemos la misma , con los mismos dijes, cada año para nuestro cumpleaños agregamos un nuevo dije. Y ahora tú tienes una igual y todos los años agregaremos un nuevo dije junto a ti – dijo Gabrielle , mientras tomaba el brazalete de las manos de Nessie y se lo colocaba en la muñeca.

- ¿Dónde esta Bella? – pregunto Edward , ansioso.

- En los Ángeles, probablemente ahorita sigue trabajando. - respondió Gabrielle.

- Porque, Bella nunca te menciono antes… no entiendo nada – dijo Jacob.

- MMM – dijo Gabrielle- quizás es ahí donde empieza la historia. Veras Jacob , Bella podríamos decir que nunca te conoció de pequeño… Yo se que te hizo creer que fue con ella con quien jugabas en la tierra , a enterrar y desenterrar cosas , pero no es así . Fue conmigo. Fui yo quien venía todos los veranos a ver a Charlie , Bella siempre se quedaba en Los Ángeles , porque era siempre la elegida para el programa de chicos talentos de Julliard. Bella es muy talentosa, y tiene una carrera excepcional a pesar que es muy joven. Ella es compositora y por supuesto sabe cantar y tocar el piano y la guitarra. Yo por mi parte soy balletista y coreógrafa. Fue por eso porque nos apasiona tanto las artes escénicas que cuando cumplimos 15 años fuimos becadas para la academia de jóvenes talentos de Julliard en la ciudad de los Ángeles. Vivimos ahí desde que tenemos esa edad. Cuando yo cumplí 16 empecé a salir con un chico al que Bella odiaba, con todo su ser, Tyler. Bella siempre ha sido más perceptiva que yo , y supo que el significaba solo problemas. En fin , yo termine por meterme en una relación completamente violenta y abusiva. Mi relación con mi hermana se vino por los suelos por la culpa de el y yo reaccione hasta que el me puso una mano encima. Me rompió el corazón , pero Bella y mi papa estuvo ahí para mi . Cuando llego nuestro cumpleaños 17 , nuestros amigos habían planeado una gran fiesta en casa de una de ellas en Malibu. Fue una noche increíble… Bella y yo estábamos muy contentas y a Bella no se le despegaba su novio Chase. Asi que todo iba increíble hasta que se apareció Tyler en la fiesta … tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte y justo antes que mi papa pudiera intervenir el me disparo. – Esme al escuchar eso dio un grito ahogado y todos en la habitación se tensaron – Fue una cosa verdaderamente fuera de control , Bella se desmayo , mi padre arresto a Tyler en el momento y Joe , quien ahora está conmigo pero que ese entonces era un buen amigo de ambas me trataba de ayudar. Hubiera muerto si él no me hubiera convertido.

- ¿ el es vampiro? – pregunto Jasper

- Si … lo fue .. tenía un don único , tenía la habilidad de parecer en su totalidad un humano, podía comer , dormir y salir a la luz del sol sin ningún problema.

- ¿Cómo?... has dicho que fue vampiro…. ¿ que ahora ya no lo es?- dijo Rose

- No ya no lo es , ni yo los soy , ni Bella lo es , aunque todos lo fuimos en su momento pero explicare eso cuando llegue a esa parte de la historia. Joe me convirtió y por obvias razones le tuvo que hacer creer a todos de que había muerto. Bella estaba inconsolable por meses y cambio mucho … dejo de ser la chica coqueta y apasionada. Se volvió solitaria y dejo de hacer todo lo que amaba o todo lo que alguna vez hizo conmigo. Por eso cuando ustedes la conocieron encontraron a una Bella poco femenina ,que odiaba su cumpleaños e ir de compras y por eso jamás menciono que es verdaderamente talentosa.

Me imagino que no menciono que tenía una hermana porque para ella , mi muerte fue algo que la marco de por vida y dolía demasiado. Creo que si la situación hubiera sido al revés yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Me tomo alrededor de 6 meses lograr un poco de autocontrol como neófita… fue entonces cuando decidí vigilar a mi hermana , necesitaba saber que hacía o como le iba ahora que no estaba con ella. Fue entonces cuando supe que se había mudado a Forks , algo irónico porque ella odia Forks. Pero yo se que se mudo por Charlie , porque para él mi muerte fue algo muy duro ya que yo siempre he sido más cercana a él y Bella más cercana a mama . Así que Bella se mudo para apoyarlo un poco y de cierta forma ambos se ayudaron a sanar . Todo el tiempo la vigile así que siempre supe que estaba pasando en su vida y todo lo que vivió con ustedes. Estuve ahí el día de su boda , incapaz de acercarme porque no me confiaba tener el suficiente autocontrol. También estuve ahí durante todo el embarazo …. Ughh esos días casi toco a su puerta para poder estar con ella , pero no lo hice porque sabía que iba a estar muy delicada y no quería causarle mas estrés del que ya tenía sobre sus hombros . Así que espere. Joe quien siempre estuvo conmigo me convenció de pasar unos días en Seattle y regresar a Forks cuando ella ya hubiera regresado y las cosas estuvieran un poco mas calmadas para asi poder aparecerme en su vida de nuevo. Volví a Forks 5 días después del nacimiento de Renessmee, solo para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que Bella no estaba por ningún lado, Edward había huido y la bebe estaba solo con sus tías.

**Aqui lo tienen la parte 1 , del enfrentamiento con los Cullen . Ya saben si quieren un update pronto , dejenme un review! hahaha Muchas gracias a quienes han dejado uno hasta ahora . son una gran fuente de inspiracion. Dejenme saber lo que piensan. Saluditos **

**Daniela**


	11. Ch10 la verdad parte 2

** Hola a todos! siento mucho hacerlos esperar pero a finales de la semana pasada fue mi cumple asi q estuve de fiesta todo el finde! haha y ayer lunes y ahora he sufrido un poco de witters block! espero que se me pase! Para no hacerlos esperar mucho , decidi subir la parte del capitulo que ya tenia escrita... todavia falta .. (todos los derechos reservados a Stephanie Meyer)**

**Capitulo 10 : La verdad parte 2**

** Gabrielle POV**

Yo sabía que Bella jamás se iba a dar por vencida , Jamás . No mientras sabía que había una bebe que la necesitaba y que ella necesitaba también y también porque le había prometido a Edward y a Jacob mantener su corazón latiendo. Fue por eso que la busque , hasta que encontré su sepultura y Joe y yo la sacamos de ahí con vida . Dios … estaba completamente fuera de control por la sed. – dije-

- No puede ser … - dijo Carlisle – yo mismo la revise.

- Bella siempre se toma su tiempo para todo y es testaruda… si tan solo hubieran esperado horas más , ella hubiera despertado junto a ustedes.

- Dios mio – dijo Edward-

- ¿ cómo fue que no pude ver nada?- dijo Alice.

- Joe tiene una teoría para ello. – dijo Gabrielle - Nos tomo semanas controlar a Bella … no los buscamos porque no queríamos poner en riesgo la vida de la bebe. Bella era completamente una fiera. Al cabo de un mes o mes y medio logro reconocernos a Joe y a mi … fue entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta… No recordaba nada .. Absolutamente nada . Para Bella mi accidente el día de nuestro cumpleaños 17 no sucedió , entonces ella en su mente nunca se mudo a Forks ni los conoció a ustedes. Joe cree que fue un mecanismo de autodefensa, ya que todo lo que había sucedido desde mi accidente había sido traumático , hasta el nacimiento de Renessmee que no fue cosa fácil. Así que por eso , es que quizás no viste nada Alice, porque para Bella tu no existes. Además Joe también piensa , que no fuiste capaz de verlo por el don de Bella y el mío .

- Don? – dijo Emmett- Bella tiene un don.

- Si … es un escudo mental , por eso es que Edward nunca pudo leer su mente. Era increiblemente poderoso, se podía extender por millas . En cambio yo era un escudo físico. Entre las dos eramos un mecanismo de autodefensa indestructible.

- Asombroso- dijo Emmett

- Tiene sentido – dijo Carlisle- todo es como un mecanismo de autodefensa , es como que si ella se hubiera protegido de todas aquellas memorias que quiérase o no le causan dolor o tristeza.

- Si , lo mismo piensa Joe. – dijo Gabrielle.

- Eso no explica , el porqué no volvieron … yo hubiera hecho lo que sea para que recordara- dijo Edward.

- Los planes siempre fueron , buscarlos en algún momento cuando Bella recobrara un control de sí misma, ya que no queríamos poner en riesgo a Renessmee. Pero 2 años después nos encontrábamos en España, cuando conocimos a una pareja de hermanos Vampiros Ingrid y Gabriel. Quienes estaban fascinados con el don de Joe y que por ello nos hicimos amigos. Ingrid tiene un don muy especial y sumamente único, tiene la habilidad de volver a un vampiro de nuevo en humano solamente si ella verdaderamente lo desea. Cuando le conté toda la historia de cómo habíamos llegado hasta ahí y por todo lo que Bella y yo habíamos pasado, de alguna forma se compadeció de todo lo que dejamos atrás y nos convirtió en humanos de nuevo a los 3. Gabriel quien tiene de alguna manera un don complementario al de de Ingrid, el cual es el de modificar memorias. Modifico las memoria de todas las personas cercanas a nosotros que no habían tenido contacto con lo sobre natural , así que para nuestros amigos y padres nosotros nunca morimos, y bella nunca se mudo a forks. Así que retomamos ambas nuestras carreras y nuestras vidas en Los Ángeles y yo quise darle a Bella la oportunidad de poder cumplir sus sueños , para mientras esperábamos que Renessmee creciera un poco para que pudiera entender todo este embrollo.

**Yo se que es super corto! pero esperemos q recupere mi inspiracion! ya saben dejenme saber que piensan ! y talvez los reviews ayuden a inspirarme! Saluditos!**

**Daniela**

**PS: GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS ME ENCANTAN!  
**


	12. Ch 10 completo

** Hola a todos! Les dejo el capitulo 10 completo! ya que hacia falta un par de dialogos en el pasado que les subi. El capitulo 11 ya lo tengo escrito pero en manuscrito , espero poderselos subir al final de esta semana. Gracias a todos por leer! (todos los derechos reservados a Stephanie Meyer)**

**Capitulo 10 : La verdad parte 2**

** Gabrielle POV**

Yo sabía que Bella jamás se iba a dar por vencida , Jamás . No mientras sabía que había una bebe que la necesitaba y que ella necesitaba también y también porque le había prometido a Edward y a Jacob mantener su corazón latiendo. Fue por eso que la busque , hasta que encontré su sepultura y Joe y yo la sacamos de ahí con vida . Dios … estaba completamente fuera de control por la sed. – dije-

- No puede ser … - dijo Carlisle – yo mismo la revise.

- Bella siempre se toma su tiempo para todo y es testaruda… si tan solo hubieran esperado horas más , ella hubiera despertado junto a ustedes.

- Dios mio – dijo Edward-

- ¿ cómo fue que no pude ver nada?- dijo Alice.

- Joe tiene una teoría para ello. – dijo Gabrielle - Nos tomo semanas controlar a Bella … no los buscamos porque no queríamos poner en riesgo la vida de la bebe. Bella era completamente una fiera. Al cabo de un mes o mes y medio logro reconocernos a Joe y a mi … fue entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta… No recordaba nada .. Absolutamente nada . Para Bella mi accidente el día de nuestro cumpleaños 17 no sucedió , entonces ella en su mente nunca se mudo a Forks ni los conoció a ustedes. Joe cree que fue un mecanismo de autodefensa, ya que todo lo que había sucedido desde mi accidente había sido traumático , hasta el nacimiento de Renessmee que no fue cosa fácil. Así que por eso , es que quizás no viste nada Alice, porque para Bella tu no existes. Además Joe también piensa , que no fuiste capaz de verlo por el don de Bella y el mío .

- Don? – dijo Emmett- Bella tiene un don.

- Si … es un escudo mental , por eso es que Edward nunca pudo leer su mente. Era increiblemente poderoso, se podía extender por millas . En cambio yo era un escudo físico. Entre las dos eramos un mecanismo de autodefensa indestructible.

- Asombroso- dijo Emmett

- Tiene sentido – dijo Carlisle- todo es como un mecanismo de autodefensa , es como que si ella se hubiera protegido de todas aquellas memorias que quiérase o no le causan dolor o tristeza.

- Si , lo mismo piensa Joe. – dijo Gabrielle.

- Eso no explica , el porqué no volvieron … yo hubiera hecho lo que sea para que recordara- dijo Edward.

- Los planes siempre fueron , buscarlos en algún momento cuando Bella recobrara un control de sí misma, ya que no queríamos poner en riesgo a Renessmee. Pero 2 años después nos encontrábamos en España, cuando conocimos a una pareja de hermanos Vampiros Ingrid y Gabriel. Quienes estaban fascinados con el don de Joe y que por ello nos hicimos amigos. Ingrid tiene un don muy especial y sumamente único, tiene la habilidad de volver a un vampiro de nuevo en humano solamente si ella verdaderamente lo desea. Cuando le conté toda la historia de cómo habíamos llegado hasta ahí y por todo lo que Bella y yo habíamos pasado, de alguna forma se compadeció de todo lo que dejamos atrás y nos convirtió en humanos de nuevo a los 3. Gabriel quien tiene de alguna manera un don complementario al de de Ingrid, el cual es el de modificar memorias. Modifico las memoria de todas las personas cercanas a nosotros que no habían tenido contacto con lo sobre natural , así que para nuestros amigos y padres nosotros nunca morimos, y bella nunca se mudo a forks. Así que retomamos ambas nuestras carreras y nuestras vidas en Los Ángeles y yo quise darle a Bella la oportunidad de poder cumplir sus sueños , para mientras esperábamos que Renessmee creciera un poco para que pudiera entender todo este embrollo.

* * *

outsiders POV

- Y ahora ¿Qué podemos hacer? - dijo Jasper - Tenemos que verla, y tiene que volver con nosotros.

- Yo también quiero verla y la quiero conocer- dijo Renessmee con una voz un poco cohibida.

- Si cariño – dijo Gabby volviendo su mirada hacia su sobrina- claro que la veras – dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.- por eso es que estoy acá.

- ¿Tiene un plan? , para que recuerde - pregunto Alice.

- Hasta ahora , creo que lo mejor sería que reaparecieran en su vida y a partir de eso iremos viendo como su memoria reacciona. – dijo Gabby a todos .

- Muy bien – dijo Edward levantándose de su asiento- Vamos , ¿ a dónde está? – preguntó a Gabrielle.

- Despacio – dijo ella- primero debemos seguir un plan.

- Al Diablo con un Plan! – grito Edward.- He pasado 5 años sin mi esposa y la razón de mi existencia , y no pienso esperar un momento más, quiero verla.

- EDWARD! – grito Esme- deja que Gabrielle nos explique su plan , hay que actuar con sensatez , acuérdate que Bella no recuerda nada , no queremos q se asuste.

- Si hijo … no queremos que Bella sufra o se confunda ¿ o sí? – dijo Carlisle , haciendo que Edward volviera a tomar asiento .

- Bueno entonces ..- dijo Jacob- ¿Cual es el plan?

- Antes que nada – dijo Gabby - hay un par de cosas que deben de saber sobre Bella. – hizo una pausa- Bella es un poco diferente a la Bella que ustedes conocen. La Bella que ustedes conocieron, estaba un poco rota.. por así decirlo , tenía su esencia pero le faltaban los extras. Cuando la conocieron Bella estaba pasando por mucho emocionalmente, mi muerte , su mudanza y dejar todo lo que ama atrás. De alguna forma pienso que todos ustedes la ayudaron a sanar … más que todo Alice, ya que estoy segura que Bella me reflejaba en ti. Por eso es que te quiere como a una hermana. Esta Bella es determinada , testaruda como siempre , coqueta , femenina , no le tiene miedo a los centros comerciales , juguetona , trabaja todo el tiempo. Ella ama lo que hace , es muy enérgica . Actualmente tiene dos empleos, trabaja como compositora profesional en una discográfica reconocida y como asistente de la academia de chicos becados de Julliard, es una excelente maestra y los chicos la adoran. Tiene muchos amigos , más que todo chicos , y también tiene un novio.

**El capitulo 11 se desenvolvera alrededor del plan de Gabby, veremos como lo toma Edward todos los cambios. Para que Bella vuelva a la vida de los Cullen y Edward y todos la vuelvan a ver ... falta ... creo que eso sera ya en el cap 14 . Diganme que piensan de Gabby, creen que fue egoista al no volver con los Cullen , yo no lo creo ... porq piensen en todo lo que bella dejo atras, en su momento.. pero buenoo dejenme saber lo que piensan.  
**

**Daniela**

**PS: GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS ME ENCANTAN!  
**


	13. Ch11 EL PLAN

**Hola Hola a todos! aca les dejo el capitulo 11 , espero que lo disfruten!:) (todos los derechos reservados a Stephanie Meyer)**

**Capitulo 11: El Plan **

**Outsiders POV:**

... y tiene un novio- dijo Gabrielle , volviendo su mirada hacia Edward, con un poco de pena y de vergüenza.

Esas palabras resonaron en lo mas profundo del corazón de Edward, sintió una rabia extrema , melancolía , impotencia y unos celos como nunca antes los había sentido. No solo se enteraba que el amor de su vida se encontraba con vida , sino que también ahora se enteraba que tenia la vida humana que el siempre quizo para ella, que esta feliz , que era exitosa y que otro tenia el privilegio de besarla , mientras que el , era solo un vago recuerdo inexistente y una pobre excusa de marido, quien fue incapaz de darse cuenta que seguía con vida y quien no la apoyo cuando ella mas lo necesitaba y que sin embargo ella le había dado todo, absolutamente todo. Pero por otra parte el tenia que saber quien era él.

- QUE!- grito Edward, rompiendo el silencio - eso no puede ser posible.

- Acuérdate - dijo Gabrielle en un tono amable y condescendiente- que ella no se acuerda de nada y que no sabe que esta casada contigo.

- ¿quien es ? - demando Edward claramente celoso.

- Se llama Chase y conoce a Bella desde hace mucho tiempo. Han sido amigos por años y creo que no hay nadie en este mundo aparte de mi que conozca a Bella tan bien como lo hace Chase. Bella siempre sintió algo mas que amistad por Chase, desde que tenia 15 creo , pero el no se dio cuenta hasta que Bella casi cumplía los 17 años, salieron por unos meses antes de su cumpleaños y creo que fueron novios por un par de semanas , pero Bella termino la relación por todo lo que vivía en el momento con el accidente y todo. Pero claro Bella no se recuerda de eso y mucho menos el. Se reencontraron hace 3 años y reanudaron su relacion y han sido novios desde hace ya casi 2 años. El no vive en Los Angeles , vive en New York , trabaja en Broadway , es por eso que Bella siempre viaja para verlo, pero en realidad no se ven muy a menudo , tienen unos horarios complicados ambos y ambos trabajan muchísimo. Pero de que se quieren, si se quieren .

- No puedo creer que hayas permitido esto - dijo Edward , molesto y apretando con dos dedos el puente de su nariz.

- y ..¿ qué querías que hiciera al respecto? - dijo Gabby- Decirle a Bella que no saliera con el, eso jamas lo iba a lograr porque son amigos primero que nada y porque Bella es mas testaruda que la palabra y eso tu lo sabes muy bien. Era algo inevitable.

- Bueno , no empiecen a discutir por favor..- dijo Alice - Enfoquemonos mejor en el plan.

- Muy bien - dijo Gabrielle- el plan que he pensado es el siguiente. El 12 de septiembre Bella tiene un concierto a beneficio de las becas que ofrece la academia de chicos talento de Julliard. Pretendo que todos ustedes vayan para que así tengan la oportunidad de verla. Ella por supuesto se dará cuenta que son vampiros , pues ella fue uno , así que se harán pasar por viejos amigos de Joe. Joe se encargara de hacer las presentaciones respectivas tras bambalinas del show y es ahí donde tu Edward entraras en acción. Te acercaras a ella y le dirás que has escuchado que es compositora , le dirás que necesitas ayuda a componer una canción o a escribir la letra a una melodía , no se ... piensa en algo que sea relacionado con música, conociendo a Bella , no se negara a ayudarte. De esta forma tendrás acceso a a estar con ella a solas y de ahí iremos viendo como reacciona a tu cercanía y esperemos que aparezcan algunas memorias.

En cuanto a Renessmee , le diremos que eres una amiga de los Cullen, que por el momento vives con ellos , ya que se dará cuenta que no eres vampira ... pues no exactamente. También le diremos que te he invitado a quedarte unos días en nuestra casa por que quieres conocer Los Angeles. De esa manera podrás convivir con ella. - dijo Gabrielle-

- Has pensado ... como nos vas a introducir a nosotros? - dijo Alice-

- Creo Alice que por ahora, nos limitaremos a planear salidas ... no se como una salida de compras solo las chicas - dijo Gabby- Lo siento Alice , en serio , pero no quiero presionar a Bella , introduciéndole a todos de un solo. Aun así no se como va a reaccionar. Pero de igual forma , vas a lograr convivir con ella , eso te lo prometo, solo que no con la misma frecuencia con la que Edward y Renessmee lo harán. - dijo Gabby con una sonrisa condescendiente a Alice- Por ahora , creo que Jacob va a tener que esperar para poder verla , porque si apareces así de la nada , para ella seria muy raro . Acuérdate que ella solo te conoce de cuando eras muy pequeño. De igual manera algo se nos ocurrirá Jacob .. quizás podríamos planear algo junto con Billy y mi papa , para que el que estés tu ahí no sea tan raro. Bueno... entonces yo regreso a Los Angeles mañana temprano. les daré mi numero de celular para que el 12 que lleguen a Los Angeles , me llamen así nos reuniremos en mi casa para que conozcan a Joe y así perfeccionar el plan e irnos todos juntos al concierto.

- Me parece perfecto - dijo Carliesle - el plan esta muy bien pensado y tienes razón ha que introducirnos despacio en su vida de nuevo. - Gabrielle le respondió con una sonrisa-

- Ahh y se me olvidaba - dijo la hermana de Bella- el 13 haremos una reunión en nuestra casa por nuestro cumpleaños , estarán solo nuestros amigos mas cercanos y claro que estan invitados.

- Bella celebrando su cumpleaños - dijo Emmett , con una carcajada- esto tengo que verlo!

- También, tengo que advertirte Edward - dijo Gaby, viéndolo a los ojos- Tanto en el concierto como en la fiesta , Chase el novio de Bella estará presente , así que prepárate mentalmente y no vayas a demostrar mucho tus celos.

- Muy bien - dijo Alice emocionada- entonces tenemos que empezar a empacar y comprar los boletos. Que emoción , veremos a Bella!

- Entonces creo que nos vemos pronto - dijo Gabby , mientras besaba en la mejilla a su sobrina y se levantaba de su asiento para marcharse-

- Si - dijo Esme, con una sonrisa- Al aterrizar en Los Angeles , nos comunicaremos contigo.

* * *

** Termine el capitulo , antes de lo que esperaba!... como siempre , me encanta leer sus opiniones! vamos a ver que pasa con Edward cuando vea a Bella , mas que todo cuando la vea con Chase! talvez me puedan dar un par de ideas sobre eso... Ya el reencuentro se acerca! que emocion noo! estoy ansiosa por escribirlo , aunq se que no sera facil.! Muchisimas gracias a todos por leer! y por sus Reviews ! me encantan ! **

**Saluditos **

**Daniela.**


	14. Ch 12 Los Ángeles

Capitulo 12:

(todos los derechos reservados a Stephanie Meyer)

Capítulo 12: Los Ángeles

Edward POV:

Mis emociones estaban por todos lados , completamente revueltas. El día de ahora , desde que amaneció tuve a Bella presente en mi mente , aunque siempre lo estaba , pero ahora estaba mas presente que antes. Radiante la recordé, sonriente con un bikini recostada en la playa de la isla Esme , mirando hacia el infinito del mar , con la brisa tocando su cuerpo y haciendo que su cabello se moviera al compás del viento. Era una memoria feliz, pero que me perturbaba y me perseguía porque ella ya no esta a mi lado. Jamas me imagine que el volver con mi familia y con mi hija me iba a devolver también a Bella.

Hoy aparte de ser un día importante porque ha sido el primer cumpleaños que la he pasado junto a mi hija , ha sido un día lleno de eventualidades, que han cambiado mi vida sin lugar a dudas. Al ver entrar a Gabrielle hoy en la casa de Billy sentí mi corazón dar un brinco , realmente es idéntica a Bella físicamente, pero las diferencias están ahí, en las muecas que hace y los gestos , expresiones , la forma en que hablan. Bueno no se que cuanto haya cambiado Bella , pero eso es lo que pude detectar. Gabrielle es un poco intransigente y habla con mucha propiedad y definitivamente no tiene miedo a decir lo que piensa , es un poco impulsiva también. Sus facciones son diferentes de las facciones grabadas en mi memoria de Bella , las de Gabrielle han dejado de ser las facciones de una adolescente , con pómulos redondeados , se han hecho mas finas , las facciones de una mujer hermosa. La edad se ha notado. Y en mis adentros me pregunto como se verá mi amor.

Después de todo lo acontesido nos hemos despedido de los Black y mi hija y yo subimos al Volvo , camino a casa. En el camino , no dijimos nada ... no era necesario... yo sabia perfectamente que quizás ella estaba igual o mas afectada que yo. Toda mi familia estaba claramente sorprendida que nos limitamos a no hablar, no era necesario , lo único imperativo era preparar maletas y comprar Boletos de avión para viajar a Los Ángeles a recuperar a el miembro que nuestra familia había perdido hace ya 5 años.

* * *

Outsiders POV:

Las puertas que dan al balcón de la habitación de Bella están abiertas y la brisa marina hace que las cortinas de tela blanco se muevan y bailen de adentro para afuera . La habitación iluminada con los rayos del sol de una mañana fresca , hacían que la chica diera vueltas en la cama, resistiéndose a levantarse y enfrentar el día que tenia por delante. Ha trabajado sin parar por semanas y todo para el evento de ahora.

Resignada Bella se levanto , arregló su cama como de costumbre , se dio una ducha y se vistió con sus pants de yoga favoritos de PINK y un tank top a juego y sus muy usados TOMS. Tomó su maletín con todo lo que ocuparía ahora , sus guitarras y bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Maggie , su golden retirever la saludo como de costumbre con una alegría y un amor incomparable, Bella le acaricio las orejas y se dispuso a preparar un te. Se tomo su te favorito y comió un sandwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea de fresa.

Dejó una nota a su hermana sobre el desayunador , quien aún seguía ó las llaves de su auto y salió con rumbo al teatro a terminar detalles pendientes.

* * *

A pocos Kilómetros en LAX aterrizaban ansiosos , mas que todo Edward, quien no había podido mantenerse en un solo lugar durante horas. Esme fue quien decidió llamar a Gabrielle cuando el piloto autorizo el uso de celulares dentro de la nave. Llamó haciéndole saber a Gabby que ya estaban en Los Ángeles.

Joe y Gabby se encontraban en la sala de estar en casa abrazados como siempre viendo una película. Ya eran las 11 de la mañana pasadas. Bella se había marchado alrededor de las 8 am. Así que Gabby solo estaba pendiente de la llamada de los Cullen, para que el plan empezara a tomar su curso.

El teléfono sonó alrededor de las 12 del medio día. Eran los Cullen , Gabby les indico la dirección de la casa , asi que ya solo faltaba una hora y media para que ellos se aparecieran por acá, justo la distancia que existe en auto desde la casa a LAX.

* * *

Alice POV:

Estaba claramente nerviosa , Jazz solo acariciaba mi brazo y me hacia calmarme con su don, pero aun asi no era muy exitosos en ello. Cuando llegamos a la casa de Gabrielle y Bella todos automaticamente nos tensamos un poco, a la expectativa de lo que nos esperaba en el dia. La casa era hermosa , verdaderamente espectacular (ver foto en mi perfil). Moderna , de color blanco y detalles en azul , claramente un poco inspirada en la isla de Santorini en Grecia. Ni siquiera tuvimos que llamar a la puerta, cuando nos aparcamos , Gabrielle y un chico de aproximademente 25 años estaba en la puerta. El debia de ser Joe era un chico apuesto , alto esbelto , con sus brazos un poco definidos , cabello color caoba y ojos de un verde intenso. Al vernos bajar del Auto sonrio al lado de Gabby , y espero a que nos acercaramos.

- Espero que no hayan tenido problemas en encontrar la dirección - dijo Gabrielle mientras se acercaba a nosotros y nos saludaba -

- Para nada , no es difícil llegar - dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa-

- Muy bien entonces dijo ... porque no entramos, les daré un tour por la casa- dijo Gabby mientras nos guiaba adentro.

La casa era espectacular , no era una casa muy grande , era de un tamaño mediano, muy acogedora , decorada con colores suaves , celestes , morados , grises y blancos , con ventanales extensos. Tenia ventanales grandes y una vista al mar grandiosa, estaba segura de que Bella era muy feliz en esta casa , era muy apegada a sus gustos. ( ver foto en perfil)

- Su casa es muy bonita , me encanta la decoración - dijo Esme mientras observaba la sala principal.

- Gracias - dijo Gabby con una sonrisa inclinándose hacia Joe. - Les presento a Joe - dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos con una sonrisa,- el es mi prometido.

- Es un gusto , conocerlos a todos finalmente - dijo Joe

Las presentaciones continuaron y asi un par de conversaciones.

- que les parece - dijo Gabby - si dejamos que los chicos hablen un rato y yo les doy un tour por la casa chicas.

Nos levantamos de donde nos encontrábamos sentadas , todas Rose , Renessmee , Esme y yo y la seguimos , hacia las escaleras. Las paredes de la subida por las escaleras , estaban repletas de fotos en marcos color negro o plateados. Las fotos eran de Bella y Gabby , aunque no muy bien se podía distinguir quien era quien , en todas se mostraba a las chicas con amigos , con Joe , con Renne , con Charlie , en la playa o en fiestas , se podía notar su felicidad. Renessmee observaba las fotografías con curiosidad , la cual hizo que todas nos detuviéramos a observarlas también. Gabby , observaba a Renessmee con ternura.

- esta de acá - dijo señalando una foto de ellas dos con vasos en sus manos , visiblemente sonrientes ,seguramente en una fiesta - es mi favorita - dijo sonriente.

- ¿cuando la tomaron? - pregunto Esme

- Está foto la tomamos en Las Vegas , en nuestro cumpleaños número 21... ese día si lo gozamos .. -se rió - no se ni como logramos pararnos para tomarnos esa foto , ambas estábamos completamente alcoholizadas.

- Se nota que la pasaron bien ... - dijo Rosalie-

- Si - dijo Gabby mientras continuaba subiendo las escaleras.

Llegamos al segundo piso , donde había una sala de estar , pequeña , con muebles cómodos y un plasma grande con estantes de películas y videojuegos por un lado y libros por el otro. También en una esquina había una cama de perro.

- Tienen un perro? - pregunté

- Si , Maggie - dijo Gabby - es el bebe de Bella ahora ... esas dos se aman ... seguramente debe de estar ahorita en el cuarto de Bella refugiada , siempre se va para ahí cuando Bella no esta. - comentó

Gabby abrió una puerta y nos dejo entrar. La habitación era como un estudio amplio. Había un escritorio y libros por un lado , un sofá y por el otro lado una colección de Guitarras y un piano, aunque el piano no era tan grande como el de Edward , pero aun así era hermoso , en un color blanco reluciente. Las Guitarras por su parte , parecían todas tener su propia personalidad. Había una azul oscuro con estrellas pintadas , una acústica con brillantitos color morado y una B mayúscula , en letra cursiva en una esquina y la otra era una guitarra eléctrica color negro.

- La azul y la morada - dijo Gabby - son de Bella , también el piano , la Guitarra negra es de Joe.

- Bella toca la guitarra y el piano ? - preguntó Renessmee

- Sip ... y eso que acá faltan 2 Guitarras , seguramente se las llevo consigo - dijo Gabby - Bella trabaja mucho en esta habitación.

Luego nos llevo a su habitación, era un habitacion amplia , la compartía con Joe , tenía unos ventanales hermosos y estaba decorada en colores crema. (ver foto en perfil)

- Alice , si quieres puedes ver el Closet - dijo Gabby , asi que sin pensarlo abrí las puertas hacia un amplio Walk In Closet , el cual estaba dividido en dos partes , la parte femenina y la masculina. Gabrielle tenia sentido de la moda. - deberías de ver el de Bella , es mucho mas grande que el mío - dijo Gabby al verme. Asombrada me volteé a verla

- En serio! - dije

- si ... - rió - yo se que la Bella que conocieron no tenia mucho sentido de la moda , pero para serte sincera ahora es un caso perdido ,... ama la ropa.

Salimos de su habitacion y nos fuimos a un tercer piso de la casa. Ahí Gabby abrió la puerta de una habitación y entramos . Era una habitación decorada en blanco con algunos detalles en lila. Tenia vista al mar y era un poco pequeña a comparación de la de Gabrielle.

- Esta es la habitación de huespedes - dijo Gabby- Acá te puedes quedar cuando quieras ,- dijo a Renessmee- es mas pregúntale a tu papá si te puedes quedar desde ahora.

Los ojos de Renessmee se iluminaron por completo.. y mostró una gran sonrisa.

- Pero .. ¿y si a Bella le molesta? - dijo mi sobrina

- A Bella.. le va a encantar tenerte en casa ... - dijo Gabby - Una hija como tu , es todo lo que ella quiere ya veras.

Salimos de la habitacion y al final de pasillo habia otra .. la cual solo podía ser la de Bella. Gabby nos dejo entrar para revelar una habitacion hermosa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color Tiffany Blue , la cama y toda la decoración estaba hecha en colores celeste y blanco y también algunos detalles en negro como un sillon y algunos muebles como un tocador vintage en donde había una amplia variedad de perfumes y accesorios. La habitación tenia un balcón con vista al mar y en el balcón había un lugar para poder sentarse a ver la puesta del sol. Era una habitación verdaderamente hermosa , muy femenina.

En la mesa de noche había un marco con una fotografía de Bella con un chico bastante apuesto de ojos claros., ese debia de ser Chase. Tal y como Gabrielle lo había dicho , del Walk In Closet de Bella , salíó un perro , ella debía de ser Maggie , aunque un poco asustada por nuestra presencia , se acerco y busco refugio en Gabby.

- No temas Maggie - dijo Gabrielle mientras le acariciaba la oreja. - ellos son amigos , no te harán nada.

Me abrí paso hacia el Closet de Bella , el cual estaba muy organizado , habia de todo , bolsos de todos colores , carteras, lentes de sol , tacones , plataformas , tennis , falts y flipflops. Habían muchos vestidos cortos y ropa para salir de noche. Estaba verdaderamente Asombrada.

- WOW- dijo Rosalie - Verdaderamente Bella ha cambiado.

Nos quedamos observando todas la habitación por un rato mas , pero después decidimos volver con los chicos.

* * *

Edward POV:

- Así que tu eres el esposo de Bella - dijo Joe

- Si - respondí

- creo que nos llevaremos muy bien entonces , ya que ambos hemos sido capturados por las chicas Swan - comento y Emmett como siempre se rió .

- ¿cual es tu historia? - preguntó Emmett

- Mi historia , - dijo - Bueno .. yo nací en Chicago en 1948, provengo de una familia bastante estable , tuve un hermano menor y yo en mis tiempos estudié para ser un profesor de música. Mi vida era bastante común , nunca me enamore en mi vida humana pasada. Fui convertido cuando tenia 25 años. Fue una noche que me había quedado en un bar tomando cerveza y conversando con mis amigos del trabajo , cuando salí de ese lugar ya avanzada la noche , tomé el camino a casa y fui atacado por un vampiro , quien me convirtió. Nunca supe su nombre , al parecer su intención fue matarme y que yo fuera su cena pero se arrepintió y aunque me mordió no me mato. Se quedó conmigo durante los 3 días del cambio y cuando todo termino , me explico lo que era y me pidió disculpas y se marcho , gracias a mi don fue que me pude controlar y seguir una vida prácticamente normal solo que me pude reintegrar a la sociedad completamente hasta 2 años después de mi transformación.

Conoí a las chicas , cuando apenas tenían 15 años, primero conocí a Bella , quien siempre ha sido una dulzura ... tomábamos clases juntos en la academia y se volvío mi mejor amiga ... jamas había tenido una amiga como ella. Con el tiempo conocí a Gabby y mientras mas convivía con ellas , me enamoré de Gabrielle y Bella siempre me aprobó. He estado junto a ellas desde entonces, creo que jamas seria capaz de dejarlas.

-¿como esta Bella?- pregunte

- Muy bien ... haciendo lo que mas ama en esta vida.. - dijo Joe - ya lo veras cuando la veas hoy a la noche.

Seguimos hablando con Joe , era un buen hombre y queria a Gabriella quizás de la misma forma en la que yo amo a Bella .. y a Bella se notaba que la quiere como a una hermana. Al poco tiempo se unieron las chicas , hablamos sobre el plan y ultimamos detalles , hasta que llegó la hora de partir hacia el concierto en el que Bella formaría parte y hacia el lugar donde volvería a ver a mi amor después de 5 años sin verla .

**AN: Bueno chicos aca tienen el capitulo 12 ! ya casi ya casi el reencuentro... tratare de hablar con santa para que el capitulo del reencuentro les llegue a ustedes como regalo de navidad. Miren que lo intentaré. Espero tenerlo listo ahi por el 24 o 25 .. pero si no tengan paciencia. porfis! Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews ! me encantan ! :) Dejenme saber que piensan. **

**Saluditos**

**Daniela**


	15. Ch13 Como si nunca hubieses existido 1

** Hola a todos! primero que nada quiero desearles una muy feliz navidad y un muy feliz Año Nuevo , espero que este 2012 sea de mucho provecho para todos! Acá les dejo el capítulo 13. Espero que lo disfruten y perdón por la tardansa, pero he estado sin inspiracion! :) **

**Capítulo 13: Como si nunca hubiese existido. **

**Edward POV**:

Cerca de las 6 pm , nos encontrabamos ya de camino hacia el concierto de Bella. Yo estaba muy nervioso que estoy seguro que si hubiera tenido un corazon latiente , estuviera latiendo a mil por hora. Pero no era solo yo quien no podia soportar ni un momento mas en el coche, Renessmee y Alice tambien estaban muy ansiosas.

Hasta el momento sabia muy poco de Bella , sabia que era exitosa profesionalente y que seguramente habia madurado , sabía que era mas sociable a comparación de la Bella que conocí , pero en realidad lo que sabia hasta el momento no era nada ... necesitaba verla... En realidad no se que esperar.

Llegamos a la academia de arte escénico , que me imagino que funcionaba como una academia para desarrollar talentos. Habian muchos autos ya aparcados. Nos estacionamos a la par de donde se estacionó Gabrielle y Joe. Nos diriginos hacia el auditorio donde se iba a llevar a cabo el evento , todos juntos.

- vengan - dijo Gabrielle- tenemos reservada la primera fila

- dijo Gabrielle , asi que nos limitamos a seguirla. Tomamos asiento justo enfrente de las grandes cortinas de color negro que tapaban el escenario hasta el momento en que comenzara el show.

Esperabamos ... ibamos a penas por la primera llamada ,para que empezara el show.. faltaban como 20 minutos aproximadamente. Nadie decia una sola palabra ... fue entonces cuando un chico de aproximadamente 26 años se acerco a donde nosotros estábamos.

Hey! Gabby! - grito a Gabrielle, ella se volteó a verlo y con una sonrisa se levanto a saludarlo.

- Chase! - dijo Gabby- Lograste venir a tiempo. - dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Asi que el era Chase , mi competencia ... El novio de Bella , aunque me hirviera la sangre por dentro y quisiera matarlo no podia , porque se veia como un chico bueno. Era alto casi de mi misma altura , tenia ojos verdes y era un poco fornido.

- ¿ ya viste a Bella? - preguntó Gabby, a Chase.

- No aun... la busque tras bambalinas pero no la he encontrado , es un relajo atras del escenario estos chicos estan hechos un manojo de nervios. - dijo Chase

- Me lo imagino... - dijo Gabby- Espero que todo salga muy bien Bella ha trabajado muchisimo en esto..

- Ni que lo digas- dijo el - siento que tengo años sin verla... y hablar con ella.

- hahaha - rio Gabby - No seas exagerado... solo han sido un par de semanas.

- Bueno... creo que ire a tomar mi asiento , estoy atras tuyo - dijo el- nos vemos al rato... - Dijo Chase mientras se retiraba , el show estaba por comenzar.

El Show comenzó finalmente , chicos pasaban al escenario y hacian sus numeros musicales , o de baile. Todos tocaban canciones modernas o grandes exitos de los 80´s. La verdad es que la musica era bastante agradable. Pero aun no habia ningun rastro de Bella.

- ¿cuanto mas falta para que salga ella? - pregunto mi hija a Gabrielle

- creo que la han dejado para el final ... ya casi esta por terminar el show , asi que creo que falta muy poco. - dijo Gabrielle.

Esperamos .. y dos numeros musicales despues... salio Bella. La pude reconocer porque era identica a Gabrielle, aunque estaba completamente diferente a la Bella que conoci en Forks. Estaba mas bronceada , se veia mayor, su cara estaba un poco mas alargada , usaba maquillaje , llevaba unos tacones de plataforma dorados y unos shots dorados con brillantina muy pequeños para mi gusto y una blusa sin mangas color blanco. Tambien usaba accesorios . Su pelo estaba peinado en ondas y estaba mas claro. Tenia ese estilo que esta de moda el de las puntas del cabello decoloradas.

La musica comenzo y ella se puso enfrente de nosotros en donde estaba el microfono. Y empezo a cantar.

**AN: NO me maten ! yo se que es un poco corto! pero encerio con todo y las fiestas , reuniones y familia no he tenido nada de inspiracion para escribir y estos capitulos creo que son los mas importantes! Dejenme saber que piensas eso es simpre muy importante para mi ! :) talvez me ayudan a inspirarme! Saluditos a todos. **

**Daniela **


	16. Ch14 Como si nunca hubieses existido2

** HOLAAAA a todos , como han estado? Espero que hayan empezado el año muy bien. Primero que nada me disculpo por haberme tardado en subir el cap.. pero esq estos capítulos no son fáciles de escribir .. hahahah pero ahí vamos .. espero que disfruten mucho del capitulo. (todos los derechos reservados a Stephanie Meyer)**

** Capitulo 14 : como si nunca hubieses existido parte 2 **

**Alice POV:**

Estúpecfactos , así estábamos todos , ni se diga Edward … el era quien mas sorprendido se encontraba cuando salio Bella al escenario . Estaba tan diferente que si su hermana no nos hubiera dicho con anticipación los cambios de su persona no la hubiera podido reconocer.

Parecía una total California Girl, vestida a la ultima moda , ropa fina , tacones , piel bronceada y el estilo de cabello californiano…

Me senti orgullosa de verla asi , mayor , madura , una mujer hecha y derecha y sobre todo feliz , se notaba que ama lo que hace. Verla pararse en un escenario enfrente de muchas personas con una sonrisa no tenia precio. Senti como que si la torpe Bella Swan solo era un vago recuerdo de mi memoria y que esta chica habia aparecido de la nada para reemplazar esos recuerdos, todo era como que si para ella nosotros o todo lo sucedido en Forks , el haber fraternizado con criaturas sobrenaturales nunca hubiera pasado.

Se paro exactamente en frente de nosotros , tomo el microfono en sus manos , mientras la musica empezaba a sonar. Y fue entonces cuando ella empezo a cantar ..

_ I'm walking fast through the traffic lights_

_Busy streets and busy lives_

_And all we know is touch and go_

_We alone with our changing minds_

_We fall in love till it hurts or bleeds, or fades in time_

_And I never saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

Tenía una voz incredible. La melodía no era conocida y tampoco la letra asi que suponia que era una canción orginal .

_You come around and the armor falls_

_Pierce the room like a cannon ball_

_Now all we know, is don't let go_

_We are alone just you and me_

_Up in your room and our slates are clean_

_Just twin fire signs, four blue eyes_

Mientras Bella cantaba cada uno de nosotros era incapaz de quitarle la Mirada de encima. Edward quien se encontraba sentado a la par de Renessmee estaba completamente embelezado por Bella.

_So you were never a saint_

_And I love the Sade's are wrong_

_We learn to live with the pain_

_Mostly of broken hearts_

_But this love is raging and wild_

_And I never saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same again_

_This is a state of grace_

_This is a worth while fight_

_Love is a ruthless game_

_Unless you play it good and right_

_These are the hands of fate_

_You're my Achilles heel_

_This is the golden age of something good_

_And right and real_

Su voz era estupenda , que jamas nos hubieramos imginado que pudiera cantar de esa forma.

_And I never saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

_And I never saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

_This is a state of grace_

_This is the worthwhile fight_

_Love is a ruthless game_

_Unless you play it good and right_

La canción termino y con ella Bella desapareció del escenario. Vinieron un par de números musicales mas … pero nada extraordinarios .. pues nada se le comparaba a ver a Bella cantar .

El show termino y Gabrielle nos pidió que esperáramos un momento a que toda la gente se empezara a ir para poder ir tras bambalinas.

**Edward POV:**

- Bueno , vamos – dijo Gabrielle, mientras nos guiaba backstage-

Caminas en medio de los camerinos y nos detuvimos en uno. Gabrielle toco a la puerta.

- Bella ! – dijo Gabrielle - soy yo ! podemos pasar.

- Claro – dijo Bella mientras sorprendiéndonos a todos abrió la puerta- Pasen – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bella ! - dijo Gabby - ellos son los Cullen- dijo mientras nos volvía a ver – son amigos de Joe.

Mi ángel como siempre , nos volvió a ver con curiosidad y una gran sonrisa.

- Hola , - nos dijo- yo soy Isabella , pero todos me llaman Bella – dijo dulcemente mientras se presentaba y la daba la mano a Jasper-

- Yo soy Jasper , Bella – dijo Jazz, sonriendo mientras le respondía el apretón de mano.

Bella hizo lo mismo con todos y el ultimo al que saludo fue a mi .

- Yo soy Edward – dije , y de la nada ella se tiró a mis brazos y susurró _"Edward"_ . ..

**AN: Espero que les haya gustado mucho el Capitulo , porfavor dejenme saber que piensan! gracias por leer. Saluditos -Daniela**

cancion: State of grace - Taylor Swift .


	17. Cha15

**Hola a todos! yo se que he tardado una eternidad pero ultimamente la universidad esta ocupando todo mi tiempo. Espero me perdonen , se que es un capitulo muy pequeño pero .. el siguiente ya esta en draft asi q espero subirlo pronto. **

* * *

Cap 15 :

EPOV

Se abalanzó a mis brazos al escuchar mi nombre y susurro un suave " Edward". Mi corazón se hincho de emoción , era como que si se recordara de mi . Yo quería pensar que así era, que en el momento en que fijo sus ojos de mi , recobrara la memoria .

Poco a poco se separó de mis brazos y con una Mirada juguetona me observó con sus ojos chocolate llenos de suspicacia.

- perdóname – me dijo- no se que me paso … -se ríe- no creas que soy una de esas chicas… espero que no te haya puesto incomodo es solo que por un momento me resultaste conocido.

- No te preocupes – respondí , desilusionado.

- Estas seguro que no nos hemos conocido antes – dijo mientas hacia una mueca y me señalaba con su dedo índice.

- No lo creo – dije suprimiendo mis ganas de gritar a los 4 vientos ¨SI ERES MI ESPOSA"

- Bella – dijo Gabirelle mientras esta se volteaba a ver a su hermana – Edward es un músico y bueno hoy estábamos hablando antes del show y me comentó que le gustaría que escucharas algunas de sus composiciones y talvez ayudarle a ponerle letra a alguna.

- Oh – dijo Bella mientras volvía su Mirada a mi – claro! , cuando quieras – dijo – pongámonos de acuerdo para la próxima semana ya que tendré ahora mas tiempo ya que todo esto ha terminado .

Sonreí y ella se sonrojó . Dios mi bella tan Hermosa como nunca – gracias - le respondí .

Bella volvió su mirada hacia todos nosotros sonriendo.

- Todo el grupo que participo esta noche en el show , saldremos a cenar , me encantaría que pudieran venir – dijo Bella a todos.

- Muchas gracias por la invitación , pero creo que mejor nos vemos mañana – dijo Carlisle brindándole una sonrisa calida.- nosotros por ahora creo que nos vamos.

Nos despedimos de Bella y salimos junto a Gabrielle al parqueo.

- Bueno – dijo Gabby – creo que hay un avance , medio te reconoció Edward.

- Si, te reconoció – dijo Jasper. – Pude sentirlo, fue como que quería correr a tus brazos Edward pero el sentimiento fue extraño para ella .

- Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo- Dijo Carlisle – estoy seguro que recordará pero no hay que presionarla.

- Si – dijo Esme - por cierto si que esta hermosa y muy femenina ,

- Gabby sonrió - Esa es Bella , mas vale que se acostumbren a esta versión.

- Verdad, que me puedo quedar contigo – dijo Nessie a Gabrielle

- Claro! Cariño – dijo Gabby – Entonces nos vemos mañana - dijo Gabrielle despidiéndose de nosotros – Siéntanse libres de llegar a la hora que quieran a la casa.

* * *

Bueno aca lo tienen ! dejenme saber lo q piensan los reviews ayudan mucho a la inspiracion ;) gracias por leer!


	18. Ch 16 Eres Genial

**Capitulo 16: Eres Genial**

Renessmee POV

Desde que había llegado a la casa de mi mama y mi tía , me había quedado en mi habitación , observando el paisaje. Desde mi ventana se podía ver la playa y la terraza de la casa. La piscina esta iluminada y la brisa marina entraba por las ventanas estilo francesas , haciendo que las cortinas se movieran al compás de su vaivén.

Era tarde , quizás media noche , no me había logrado dormir , no se quizás no podía por el solo hecho que la habitación de mi madre se encontraba al lado de la mía y que pronto vendría a casa y estaría cerquita de mi . Solo ese pensamiento me ilusionaba.

Escuche unos pasos subiendo las escaleras, sentí mucha curiosidad así que abrí la puerta de mi habitación , y ahí estaba mi mama , Bella .

Venia llegando , se le notaba un poco cansada y quizás con algunas copas encima. Al escuchar el ruido que hizo la puerta ella volteo su mirada hacia mi y me regalo una sonrisa. No se como describirlo , pero cada vez que la veo siento una necesidad enorme de correr a sus brazos y darle un gran abrazo de oso como los que siempre me da el tio Emmett .

- Hey - dijo- ¿ tienes problemas para dormir?

- No , es solo que estaba mirando el mar por la ventana… - respondí con timidez.

- Si , te entiendo – dijo – amo el mar , es por eso que convencí a Gabby de comprar esta casa. – sonrió , y yo sonreí también. - ¿tienes hambre? – pregunto bella de la nada.

- Ehhh un poco – dije

- muy bien , espérame un rato entonces , me cambio y vamos juntas a la cocina - ella entró en su cuarto y a los pocos minutos volvió a salir , bajamos las escaleras hacia la cocina , maggie la Golden retriever vino con nosotras y se sentó a un lado.

- ¿qué haremos? – pregunte .

- algunos brownies y galletas – dijo,- nos comemos algunas y otras las dejamos para la fiesta que tendremos por la noche de hoy …

Bella saco los ingredientes que íbamos a ocupar de los estantes y alacenas de la cocina y empezamos a trabajar en los brownies y galletas de chispas de chocolate. Hablamos de muchas cosas , de chicos , de la escuela ,de amigos , de lo que me gustaba y de lo que a ella le gustaba , de ropa y de moda , en fin de todo.

Yo sabia que todo lo que estaba viviendo en este momento era lo que me había perdido toda mi vida , eso era lo que se sentía tener una mama , ahora comprendía tanto a mis amigas de la escuela. Mi corazón jamás quería dejar a mi mama , quería vivir con ella para siempre.

Sacamos los brownies y las galletas y las comimos calientes , riéndonos de que a veces con cada bocado que tomábamos nos quemábamos la lengua pero no importaba. Todo estaba demasiado bueno para importarnos.

Pasadas las 2 am , volvimos a nuestras habitaciones a dormir . Bella y Maggie entraron en su habitación y yo me fui a la mía , me recosté en la cama y vi por la ventana con una sonrisa , sabiendo que el día de mañana mi vida ya no iba a ser la misma , porque mi mama ya estaba conmigo.

* * *

Bueno aca esta otro capitulo ! espero q les haya gustado! :D


End file.
